Solo Por Ti
by MisoraYuki
Summary: Durante 7 años Subaru no ha sabido nada de Misora, y durante ese tiempo de ha torturado a si mismo por no haberle dicho lo que sentia...al regreso de la joven muchos secretos en los que están involucrados War-Rock y Harp se revelan. Solo por ti...¿Qué o hasta donde estas dispuesto a llegar por quien amas?
1. Prologo

**Disclaimers: **Rockman, Subaru Hoshikawara y todos los personajes del fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom

**Prólogo-Como te recortaba**

Era un tarde como cualquiera, el sol daba sus últimos esfuerzos por mantenerse en el cielo, pero eso no era de mucha preocupación ahora, para cierta persona parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y perdido en el brillo de los ojos de la persona que más amaba en esta vida…desde que la había conocido se había jurado decirle lo que sentía, pero las ocasiones en las que se encontraba con ella no eran las mejores, pero había tomado la determinación de decirle lo que sentía, como si se tratara de un trabajo de ciencias, se había tomado cada detalle de lo que haría, la hora, la fecha, el lugar y en especial las palabras que usaría…aunque hoy no era ese día…tal vez debería haber pensado que algo como esto podría ocurrir, quien pudiera pensar que todo lo que puedes haber soñado, pensado e imaginado puede morir en un instante.

En un mirador están dos niños llegando casi a los 11 años mirando el cielo, aunque parecía que no estaban muy interesados en el cielo en ese momento

-Oye ¿Por qué llevas esa cara de funeral?- pregunta un chico de cabello café, puntiagudo con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos cafés

-¿Funeral? ¿Yo?... estás viendo… la verdad- responde una chica de cabello corto rosa oscuro, lo mira a los ojos con una mirada de preocupación sabiéndole que no le podía mentir cuando él le miraba se aquella manera- Me voy de gira

-Pero siéntete feliz por eso

-No entiendes Subaru…Misora no sabe cuando volverá- dice una alíen en forma de arpa

-Entonces… ¿te vas?...y ¿Qué hay de proteger el mundo?-dice exaltado y sin quitar la vista de la chica aunque trataba de evitar mirarla con enojo, aunque no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera

-Si… ¿Cómo quedaría el gran Rockman sin su amad….? Ahhh - exclamo un alíen verde con una armadura azul en una forma parecida a un lobo quien antes de terminar su frase calla por haber recibido un daño de una Battle Card de fuego lanzada por su amigo quien se había puesto ligeramente rojo

-Subaru…¿Crees que voy a dejar eso?…los virus y yo somos como los chocolates y el día de San Valentín

-Si…el día de San Valentín-dice Subaru sin ánimos recordando que solo faltaba 3 días para tal acontecimiento

-Misora no te quedarías 3 días más Subaru se te tenía que…- el alíen mira a su amigo el cual lo mira en dos formas la exterior sonriente e inocente y la interior como un peligroso asesino mostrandole unas Battles Cards letales por lo que apenas vocalizando sus palabras por el terror pudo hablar-... encargar de hacerte pasar bien estos últimos días

-Lo siento War-Rock, mi vuelo parte hoy… además es mi forma de conocer el mundo... legalmente- le guiña un ojo a Subaru quien solo le sonrie-además yo protegeré el mundo desde donde esté y confió en que tu lo harás, después de todo nos une algo

-Bien dicho Misora…la Brother Band- menciona Harp señalando el control de Misora- nos podrás encontrar de tal forma

-¿¡Podrás! Se oyó como que Subaru hará todo- reclama War-Rock señalando a Subaru el cual se siente ofendido que cuestionen su inteligencia y sobre todo él

-Cierto muy cierto…-afirma Harp haciendo que ese apoyo haga sonrojar a War-Rock

-Lo extrañare…estos momentos- ve su reloj y le hace una señal a Harp y se levantan seguida por Subaru al mirarse con una leve tensión a los ojos pudo romper el incomodo silencio con mucho esfuerzo para poder vocalizar las palabras que le surgían a la mente y evitar algunas- Subaru…me voy…sino llegaré tarde…yo-inmediatamente es abrazada por Subaru, ese abrazo era tan cálido que por un momento perdió el miedo del momento y con mucho esfuerzo tuvo que contener sus lagrimas que estaban al borde de sus ojos, hasta que él le inicia a susurrar al oído

-Yo también te extrañaré-Se separa de ella sin alejar sus manos de sus hombros, mirándola de nuevo para grabarse en su mente su rostro, su piel y sus ojos solo le alcanza a decir con un pequeña sonrisa en los labios -Vuelve pronto ¿eh?

-Claro…-se aleja bajo las escaleras y le grita- Subaru recordaré este lugar como el sitio donde las estrellas tocan la tierra-la chica desaparece y el ambiente se empieza a tornar blanco

De pronto un despertador hace despertar a nuestro héroe, ya no era el niño de casi 11años, un calendario revelaba que tenia 17 años… había pasado tanto… lo que había soñado era un recuerdo que lo había marcado, un alíen que no había cambiado para nada se asusta del estado de su compañero

-¿Qué te pasa Subaru?... ¿Estás pálido?... ¿Qué te pasó?

-Si… se hubiera quedado tres días más…se lo hubiera dicho

-¿Soñaste con Misora?...-Mira el calendario-ya hace exactamente 7 años que se fue y cada año te atormentas así…ya no eres el mismo…es como si en esta fecha volvieras a ser un retraído como cuando desapareció tu padre… ¿Como se sentiría ella viéndote así?

-War-Rock le extraño…y recordar mi cobardía me mata

-Subaru pero vamos a verla a través de la Brother…

-LO OLVIDASTE…-grita molesto y lloroso sin ni siquiera levantar la vista - lo que paso hace tres años

"**Hace Tres Años"**

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?-grito Subaru entrando a su casa a toda velocidad, con una sonrisa de felicidad dibujada en su rostro

-¿A ti?...se me ocurrió a mi-reclama War-Rock corriendo tras de él

-¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes?...vamos War-Rock…Rockman tiene que entrar en acción- Al ver que se negaba hubo un momento de silencio prolongado mientras es alíen miraba molesto a otro lado

-Claro si es Misora…Si que Rockman entre en acción- reclama en un tono de sarcasmo mirándolo molesto

-Tú extrañas a Harp-con una sonrisa picaresca hace que War-Rock se sonrojara

-¿Yo? Extrañar a esa odiosa, gritona, mandona, manipuladora, de forma angelical y de voz de celestial y de mirada cautiva…-Mira a Subaru aterrado por lo que acababa de confesar, quien estaba a punto de matarse de risa cuando saliera de su impresión ante el cambio de actitud-No me oíste decir eso

-Tarde… te lo recordaré día a día si no vamos-amenaza Subaru conteniendo su risa

-Esta…-De pronto un sonido los interrumpe era de una señal de Ayuda de Misora y desaparece tal como apareció

-Rápido- grita exasperado

-Cuando tú quieras

-Subaru Hoshikawara On Air

Aparece Rockman e inmediatamente va a hacia donde vino la señal…la señal venia de Paris pero no en la tierra sino en debajo de un puente…el dispositivo de Misora estaba bajo el agua abandonado

"**Volviendo A Lo Actual"**

Subaru había recogido el dispositivo y lo guardaba como recuerdo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, según él cada vez que lo mirar se acordaría de no ser tan estúpido ni cobarde, y recordarse que todo lo que alguna vez lo hizo feliz tal vez ya no volvería,

-Pero quizás ella…

-Deja de compadecerte de mí…

-¿Subaru puedes bajar?- grito su mamá desde abajo

Sin berrinches, ni escándalos, ni ánimos, bajo Subaru en pijama en el comedor en donde se encontraba su padre y su madre con unas maletas

-Bueno hijo ya nos vamos-dijo el padre de Subaru frotándole la cabeza-¿No lo habrás olvidado? ¿No?

-Como olvidar que se van de aniversario a un crucero-trato de sonreír para no preocupar a sus padres

-A mi me da pena dejar a mi querido hijo solo...es tan pequeño e indefenso-dice su madre mientras le da un abrazo tan asfixiante que el chico simplemente casi se desvanece por la falta de aire

-Querida no deberías exagerar después de todo es al gran Rockman a quien estás cuestionando

-Cierto Daigo…-suelta a Subaru dejandolo casi inconsiente en el piso sonriéndole a su esposo como si nada

-Gracias papá _("Por la confianza y por salvarme")_-dice Subaru respirando el aire como si fuera la ultima vez que lo haría

El padre de Subaru ve su reloj y le hace una señal a la señora Akane quien toma dos maletas y se va por la puerta

-Hijo… bueno… si no nos apuramos luego nos deja el crucero… nos vamos y de paso a mi regreso traeré lo que falta para el viaje

A Subaru parecía que le hubieran dicho que seria presidente del mundo parecía que por un instante había olvidado lo que tanto le había estado procupando

-Entonces cuando viaje al espacio seré el astronauta más joven de toda la historia que haya ido al planeta FM

-Yo nací en el espacio y nadie me dio un premio- reclamo resentido War-Rock

Daigo le quita sus lentes a su hijo y ve a War-Rock

-No te resientas War-Rock cuando llegues a tu planeta serás premiado y serás nombrado caballero de la real orden del rey Cepheus y su mano derecha

-Cierto

-Yo también- le recuerda Subaru lo cual pareció molestar a War-Rock, el cual era el objetivo

-Ja…tu no serás su mano derecha- se burla War-Rock contrarrestando la mirada fulminante de Subaru con la suya

-Es como tener dos hijos…bueno me voy- toma cuatro maletas seguida de su esposa y antes de salir- Ahhh si antes de irme hijo nada de fiestas hasta después de las 11:00, ni estar con una chica en la misma habitación

-PAPA- reclama sonrojado Subaru

-Cuídate hijo- se despiden y le lanza sus lentes

-Bueno vámonos nosotros también- alcanzando sus lentes

-Yo no voy- gruñe War-Rock sentándose en el sillón

-Vamos solo unos tres días más y adiós escuela y hola AMAKEN

-Presumido- reclama War-Rock volteándole la cara

La verdad Subaru no presumía era considerado un genio desde que hicieron un examen de coeficiente intelectual en el cual Subaru salió con un coeficiente que era superior a la suma de todos los genios de la historia, así que la escuela ya no seria igual para Subaru era aislado en una habitación con otros genios vía satélite quienes eran mayores en edad y menores en inteligencia, pero Subaru tenia una segunda idea les sacaba conocimientos de culturas, artes, música de todo el mundo ¿Por qué? Por Misora ver el mundo le recordaba a ella sus recuerdos le hacían feliz, Rockman en cambio era un héroe tan fuerte que para su desgracia los virus habían evolucionado pero él también tanto que ya no le hacia falta más de 5 minutos para acabar con miles de virus solo, pero esta era la época del año que War-Rock más temía.

Estaban de regreso casi de noche Subaru y War-Rock de la escuela o el encierro vía satélite Subaru se notaba que ya no era un niño vestía un poco diferente seguía con esas botas rojas, el pantalón corto era ya no apretó a su piernas en la parte de abajo sino suelto, ya no llevaba un chaqueta cerrada con mangas este más bien era abierto era una chaqueta abierta del mismo color que dejaban ver su polera negra que resaltaba claramente su collar, con mangas sueltas casi cortas que cubrían todo el antebrazo el mismo color con las estrellas blancas a los lados y luego unos guantes que era como el inicio de sus guantes que usaba normalmente en su vestimenta anterior, pero estos estaban hasta medio brazo con es mismo diseño, y luego su mismo cinturón levemente más ligero caído hacia un lado. A primera vista no parece un genio pero las apariencias siempre engañan.

-Virus-dice Subaru al ver su Star Carrier el cual emitía ese sonido ya muy particular en él - Subaru Hoshikawara On Air

Aparece el gran Rockman completamente cambiado lo que demostraba que Rockman ya no era un niño sino un joven que lucha por la justicia en el acto que saca su primera Battle Card que seria una espada

-¡Battle Card! ¡Break Sword!

-Sin distracciones…-ordena War-Rock

-Y sin piedad- termina la frase Subaru haciendo movimientos que casi no se lo notaba por la rapidez en que iba daba unos saltos altísimos y unos aterrizajes perfectos en eso hubo una explosión que no pudo prevenir e hizo perder el efecto de la carta

-¿QUE TE PASA SUBARU? SACA OTRA- dice War-Rock al ver a su compañero como una tumba con al mirada baja

-PERO SUBARU SACA OTRA- grita War-Rock ya al no ver respuesta se dispuso a sacarla él mismo mientras pensaba furioso ("_Por que siempre es igual en estos días_") al notar que no había otra Battle Card-SUBARU NO TRAJISTE NINGUNA

Cuando de pronto apareció un montón de virus que ya estaba por eliminarlos ni con los ataques que lanzaba War-Rock era suficiente, Subaru no se movía ni parecia percatarse de su inivitable final, seguia con esa mirada baja oculta entre las sombras

-SHOCK NOTE

Subaru levanto la cabeza al igual que War-Rock y alcanzaron a no ver a ningún virus veían a Harp Note mejor formada en ese traje que se le había ajustado más que bien

-¿Harp Note?- susurró Rockman sin creerlo

-Sígueme-dijo la heroína con una voz suave que parecía dormida desapareciendo en el espacio onda

Subaru no esperó a pensarlo y la siguió hasta que pareció apropiado preguntarse algo

-¿War-Rock no estaré aluciando?-pregunta Subaru sin dejar de perseguirla ni de quitarle los ojos de encima

-Que raro… Subaru ¿Si alucinas? por que es que yo también la vi-le sonrie War-Rock dándole ánimos con cierto sarcasmo que no notó

-¿Donde está?-se pregunta desesperado habiéndola perdido de vista solo por pestañear

-Por allá- señala War-Rock hacia una casa parecida a la de Subaru excepto que este tenia un balcón en al ventana

Harp Note se metió a una casa por un balcón cuando un rato después salió Misora más hermosa que nunca su cabello le había crecido hasta la mitad de su antebrazo las puntas siguen elevadas, con la misma ropa pero más ajustada a sus nuevas medidas con la mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado como si buscara algo en él, Rockman se quedo estupefacto pero rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que esto no fuera una de sus alucinaciones, pero aun así cuando Rockman se decidió a bajar para saludarla ante el asombro de la chica cuando aparece en su delante

-Hola- fue lo primero que se le ocurrio decir a Rockman sonriéndole son una sonrisa digna de su rostro

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Misora con una mirada de susto alejándose de él

-¿Pero que dices Misora?- se va acercando poco a poco a ella

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- mirando a todos lados asustándose más

-¿Qué como se tu nombre?- se pregunta él mismo en voz alta cercándose más a ella

-¡ALEJATE! O gritaré- grita Misora alejándose hasta casi él borde del balcón

-Pero…

Misora no lo piensa dos veces e inicia a gritar

-¡SUBARU! ¡HAZ QUE PARE DE GRITAR VA A DESPERTAR A TODO EL BARRIO!- grita War-Rock mirando aterrado como todas las luces de alrededor se prendían

Subaru no lo piensa dos veces, y se dirige a ella para taparle la boca con su mano humana, evitando usar la otra para que no viera a War-Rock por que tuvo el presentimiento que eso la haría gritar más, pero de pronto se puso a pensar hace cuanto que no había tocado su piel tan suave, y aunque no específicamente, sus labios más suaves aún…pero no era momento de pensar en eso

-Guarda silencio-le susurro mirándole a sus ojos esmeraldas los cuales se movían completamente asustados

Misora se zafa la boca y sigue gritando Subaru solo ve una solución y la atrae a sus labios y la besa ahogando el grito, pero pareció que solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, Misora deja de luchar había encontrado algo agradable en ese beso que la hacia suspirar… era suave y dulce… ¿Qué tenían eso labios que acababan de tocarla?

En cambio Subaru había olvidado por que la había besado, había soñado eso por tanto tiempo que lo disfrutaba no le importaba si ella le pegara luego de eso o le odiase se había llevado un tesoro celestial y tal vez él se lo había dado a ella, su primer beso, y por la inexperiencia de ella seria también el suyo, al separarse Subaru la miró con un poco de vergüenza pero con una mirada de satisfacción, Misora levantó la mano en eso Subaru ya entrecerró los ojos para recibir el golpe de gracia pero en vez de eso le acaricio el rostro ante el asombro del muchacho

-Su…ba…ru- dijo Misora entre suspiros y se desmayo

Subaru no dudó en agarrarla antes de que caiga al piso y la levantó en brazos cuando apareció Harp abriéndole las puertas del balcón con un rostro sonriente

-Creo que las cosas se ponen a su lugar

Continuará….

Este es mi primer fic sobre Subaru y Misora (ya que adoro esta pareja desde que la vi) espero haberlo hecho bien para ser la primera vez…si me equivoque corríjanme por favor…y si lo hice bien el que me lo escriban me hará muy feliz de seguir escribiendo…espero que esperen el capitulo 1 como el yo subirlo….Sayonara!


	2. Capítulo 1

Como me alegra que hayan leído mi fic y me apoyen, bueno si explicare algunos detalles que me pidieron…doy los agradecimientos especiales a quienes me han enviado sus comentarios, metalic-dragon-angel y Lord of Fantasy27, tratare de mejorar todos mis errores…si es que puedo XD…Bueno continuemos con el fic.

**Capitulo1 – El Secreto Del Poder…El Inicio De Una Canción**

La noche era casi oscura, iluminada por la luna y las estrellas, el silencio de la misma noche parecía hacer un poco de juego con el ambiente que se había creado en un balcón. El héroe del mundo onda, Rockman, contemplaba con una mirada de confusión y asombro a un alíen en forma de un arpa, mientras llevaba entre sus brazos a una joven desmayada de cabellos rosas oscuros.

Procesando lo más rápido que podía las palabras que acaba de mencionar la alíen, dirige una mirada hacía su compañero, quien parecía al igual que él al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-¿PERO QUE DICE HARP? ¿QUE LE PASÓ A MISORA?-pregunta Subaru muy exaltado

-Cálmate Subaru…entra y te aclararé todo-dice Harp tratando de calmar a Subaru, señalándole dentro de la casa

Subaru entró, todavía como Rockman y siguió a Harp a través de la puerta del balcón que daba una sala, adornada de la forma más primorosa, elegante y modesta. Suavemente dejó a la joven inconsciente sobre el sofá, mientras lo hacía parecía haberse calmado un poco, fue solo hasta que volteo a ver a Harp mostrándose más molesto que antes que hasta a War-Rock le dio miedo el aura que Subaru había creado.

-Ahora responde…que le pasa a Misora me reconoce después de la batalla y hace un momento no me reconoce… ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? – grita el muchacho antes de que War-Rock de separe del cuerpo de Subaru poniéndose a su lado

-Subaru cálmate-le indica llevándose un dedo a los labios señalando a Misora-… te explicaré lo que paso

Captando la atención de ambos, despegó una especie de libro digital, lo abrió en el cual habían fotografías de Misora cuando era una niña en conciertos, plazas y parques, todas ellas con la joven sonriendo igual que la gente que salía en ellas.

-Notarás que Misora, donde quiera que iba repartía su sonrisa, su felicidad y su talento…todo para hacer felices a quienes le rodeaban

Ante todo eso a Subaru le vino una pregunta, ¿Ella habría mantenido su promesa sobre proteger la tierra desde donde estaba?, Harp pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, sonriendo volteó la página y le mostró noticias; estos titulaban "Heroína Rosa Salva A La Ciudad", "Harp Note Debuta", entre otros. Las fotografías de los periódicos la mostraban en plena batalla, salvando a personas.

-Nunca olvido su promesa Subaru…es más lo hacia recordando sus momentos contigo

Un sonrojo invadió el rostro de Subaru, y al mismo tiempo una alegría incontenible dentro de si; volteo a ver a la joven quien todavía no despertaba

-¿Luego que pasó?- pregunto el joven con una voz más amable a comparación con la que le había hablado al principio

-Aunque Misora parecía feliz; ella mismo quería regresar, hace 3 años, extrañaba todo esto…y a ti- silenciándose un momento, volteo la página un poco temblorosa

Subaru no necesitaba que le explicara eso, la noticia que acababa de revelar al voltear la página hablaba por si misma; "Misora Hibiki Fue Secuestrada", leyendo con detenimiento todo el informe junto con War-Rock. El pequeño dato, decía que una mañana cuando la cantante se dirigía hacia el aeropuerto, fue interceptada al salir de su hotel e introducida dentro de un auto con dirección desconocida, en cuanto la joven había sido secuestrada la policía había actuado.

-Ese día…me envió la señal de ayuda- alcanzó a vocalizar Subaru mientras unía, los eventos de los cuales acababa de enterarse

-Durante un descuido de las personas que nos secuestraron…cuando pasábamos por el puente de Paris…Misora te envió la señal de Ayuda…pero…nos descubrieron y lanzaron su Star Carrier por la ventana, alcancé a recuperar los datos que pude pero no las Brother Band

Subaru cambio de página y vio otra noticia, "Misora Hibiki Perdió La Memoria"

-¿Cómo…?

-El trauma fruto del susto que sufrió Misora fue demasiado fuerte como para hacer que se olvidara de si misma, la policía y los doctores que la atendieron estuvieron de acuerdo que Misora no estaba segura y en ese estado aún peor, por eso quizás nunca supiste lo que pasó, fue clasificado como secreto, pero pude rescatar esto

-¿Hasta cuando nos ocultarían esto?

-Hasta que Misora recuperara la memoria…en cierta forma lo fue haciendo, pero no se acordaba de mi…ser Harp Note…salvar al mundo…tú…quedaban en el olvido… hace poco ella recordó su nombre y quien era, estuve a punto de rendirme…pero Misora me detuvo…la convencí que era un espíritu de la música como al principio…y todo iba bien…una noche ella inicio a hablar entre sueños… "Debo ir al sitio donde las estrellas tocan la tierra"…supe que tenia que hacerla volver de cualquier forma…como ya completaba su tratamiento…usé a Misora para que decidiera que su retorno a los escenarios como estaba planificado sea aquí

-Y por lo visto todo fue como lo planeas ¿no?-opinó War-Rock mirando con compasión a Harp

-Si…yo era la única que sabía que Misora no había recuperado por completo la memoria… y… cuando hoy venimos decidí hacer algo en extremo peligroso pero que ayudaría a Misora…hoy cuando llegamos…mientras ella descansaba, usé su cuerpo para aparecer ante ti y contrarrestar ese trauma con un sentimiento muy profundo que terminaría por curarlo te habrás dado cuenta que yo fui hoy Harp Note y por eso Misora no te reconoció

Cerrando el libro, desvió la mirada de nuevo hacía la muchacha mientras la miraba con algo de pena, ¿Cuánto había pasado ella?, y él sin ni siquiera apoyarla, no la había podido ayudar como hermano…y pensaba convertirse en algo más, no lo merecía

-Harp ante todo esto ¿Por que ahora? ¿Por que decidiste volver ahora?-pregunta algo preocupado War-Rock recibiendo una mirada de asombro de Subaru, por que rara vez War-Rock se preocupaba por algo que no fuera la comida y las batallas, sin mencionar la televisión.

-Fue por que Cepheus…-dice Harp con un leve sonrojo

-Sigues con eso- exclama War-Rock con un tono de regaño haciendo un mohín de molestia

-¿Por qué siempre te molestó?-le grita Harp retando a War-Rock quien estaba a punto de responder a base de gritos

En eso unos suaves gemidos provenientes de la joven se iniciaron a oír, completamente preocupado Subaru corrió donde ella arrodillándose al pie del sofá, conteniendo la respiración para no perturbarla, ella inicio a despertar.

Ubicado frente a ella para verla a los ojos después de tanto tiempo, poco a poco la muchacha comenzó a abrir sus ojos, eso ojos esmeraldas que a él le fascinaban, lo primero que alcanzaron a ver fue dos brillosos y grandes ojos cafés.

-Misora… ¿Estás bien?

-Subaru… ¿Eres tú?-susurra Misora mirándole a los ojos

-Si… si soy yo-dice Subaru sin quitarle los ojos de encima los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas

-Harp…War-Rock ustedes también aquí…que felicidad el haber recuperado la memoria

-Misora entonces estás bien…bueno digo… ¿Recuerdas todo?-pregunta Subaru confuso de saber ¿Cómo Misora sabia que había perdido la memoria?

-Si lo recuerdo todo…el que Harp haya usado ese poder para que recuperara la memoria-sonríe Misora agradeciendo con la mirada a su amiga

-¿Poder?-mira con una mirada sospechosa a Harp

-Explicando yo tengo o tenía un poder el de hacer que las personas recuperen la memoria con un sentimiento muy fuerte que pueda restablecer su cerebro claro que ese poder se me limitó a usarlo solo una vez –dice Harp mirando con vergüenza a todos

-Harp esto es de héroes pero entonces…-mira con vergüenza a Misora arrodillándose de nuevo tratando de evitar verla a los ojos- Esto…Misora… ¿Recuerdas lo último que te pasó?

-SI-dice Misora sonriéndole

-Bueno… yo te digo que…no te culparía si quisieras golpearme-dice Subaru tratando de borrar lo último que dijo, por que ¿Como se le había ocurrido darle esa idea?

-¿Pero que dice Subaru? ¿Por que crees que quisiera golpearte?

-Por lo que hice- responde Subaru bajando la mirada en eso unos dedos que lo tocaron en la frente hizo que levantar la mirada

-Subaru…-Se le acercó lo miró a los ojos-No por que hayas olvidado unas Battle Cards en batalla voy a golpearte

-¡¿Qué?- grito Subaru confundido pegando un salto mientras War-Rock a contrario de muchas veces no se echo a reír como loco, más bien miraba a Subaru con un poco de pena

-Si… sin duda Rockman es más fuerte pero ¿Como se te olvido eso?-reclamo Misora todavía sonriéndole

-Si vaya como se me olvido algo tan importante-reclamo Subaru con ironía mirándola medio molesto

-Dejando eso- Misora dando un giro que la dejo sentada en el sofá y señalándole el asiento de al lado para que Subaru se sentará- ¿Qué te pasó en estos últimos años?

-Bueno yo…yo

-¿Quieres que yo te cuente Misora?-pregunta War-Rock emocionado de hacer algo que le encantaba muchísimo, y hace mucho tiempo no hacia…hacer sonrojar a Subaru hasta desfallecer

-Claro…dime todo

-Bueno cuando te fuiste Subaru estuvo muy indiferente, estudioso si te digo que ahora vez al mayor genio de la historia mundial es muy popular

-Ah si- finge sorprenderse Misora viendo a Subaru con su típica sonrisa mientras él se moría de la vergüenza, después de todo siempre había sabido que era un genio

-Claro… Subaru es hasta un archivo clasificado…pero por la hija del presidente

-¿Qué?-pregunto Misora asombrándose mientras Subaru parecía que se quería esconder en su chaqueta- continua War-Rock

-Bien te dijo que para Subaru hay dos archivos uno de Rockman y otro de Subaru, el primero fue cuando unos hackers intentaron secuestrar a la hija del presidente destrozando los sistemas de seguridad de su casa Subaru fue y la rescató, como se debe, desde ese día es la rival de Luna -En esté último Misora queda estupefacta aunque seguía sonriendo

-Fue por llevarla en brazos por que ¿Como iba a saltar ella 50 pisos?-se defiende Subaru ante tal cosa

-¿Quién te dijo que la llevaras en brazos?- reclama War-Rock calmando a Subaru-…continuando con mi relato luego de eso Subaru fue a la oficina presidencial para reparar un problema de sistemas en eso por las escaleras bajaba la chiquilla presidencial agarrando un muñeco tamaño natural de Rockman besándolo, abrazándolo en eso resbalo por las escaleras y Subaru como reflejo la detuvo poniéndose delante de donde ella caería sosteniéndola con las manos desde eso no dejo a Subaru en paz hasta se vino a la escuela para estar con él pero no sabia que Subaru pasa clases solo, vía satélite con otros genios

-War-Rock dime ¿Que hay de Luna?-pregunta Misora tratando de contenerse por su curiosidad

-Ahhh Luna fundó la sociedad de Fan Club de Rockman

-¿Y por que pasas clases solo?- mirándolo a los ojos con cierta melancolía

-Por que quieren que aprenda de otras personas-responde Subaru sonriente de pasar a otro tema

-Eres un chico de futuro brillante-le sonríe mirándolo a los ojos y dándole una palmada en la espalda

-Si Misora… hasta irá al espacio dentro de 3 días al planeta FM, creo que Harp y tu saben ¿Por que?

-Sin memoria no entendía pero ahora si, así que a diferencia de tus clases y los años pasados ya no estarás solo en esto

-Bueno ya te enteraste todo sobre mí tu turno- sonríe Subaru está vez volteándose por completo a verla para enterarse de lo que más había deseado saber

-Bueno Harp ya te contó la mayor parte-menciona mirando ese libro digital que había sobre la mesa

-Si pero…-Subaru mira el cabello de Misora a lo que ella le alcanza a sonreír

-Gracias a las cosas que aprendí sentía que yo iba creciendo…me lo deje crecer por que quería sentir que algo crecía en mi

Subaru le sonríe y la mira tiernamente, la dulce niña que había conocido en su infancia ahora era un joven dulce y adorable, intentó guardarse la nueva imagen en su mente y mientras lo hacia, un ruido los interrumpió...

Raramente en medio de los dos aliens había un aparato de sonido en el cual inicio a sonar la canción de "Arashi- Truth", sin ser el único problema la luz se había puesto tenue, Subaru miro enojado a War-Rock creyéndolo culpable al igual que Misora con Harp pero ambos estaban tan sorprendidos como ellos o eso aparentaban.

Misora miro ruborizada a Subaru por tal accidente y se levanta

-Lo siento Subaru...que vergüenza...voy a apagarlo-exclama Misora sin atreverse a verle a los ojos cuando se dirige a dicho aparato es detenida por Subaru tomándola de la mano, Misora se gira y Subaru se levanta

-Me gusta esa canción- sonríe Subaru mirándola a los ojos provocando un sonrojo aun mayor en la joven, de pronto sin prevenirlo unas palabras le salieron más que de la boca, del corazón, inconscientemente le susurra- ¿Bailarías conmigo?

Creyendo que le diría que no, intenta retirar su pregunta cuando pronto ve que la mano de la joven se levanta para tomar la de él

-Me encantaría-sonríe a lo que Subaru toma su mano asumiendo una posición de vals.

De pronto War-Rock y Harp deciden dejarlos solos, o más bien Harp empujo a War-Rock lejos de la sala, los dos jóvenes ni parecieron percatarse de ello estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro

(Notas de Autor: Si desean ver el video o solo escuchar la música búsquenlo en /videos/arashi-truth-pv e intenten imaginárselo)

_Sólo parpadea una luz_

_Y desaparece sin aliviar el dolor_

_"Tomo tu vida por siempre"_

_"Tomas mi vida por siempre"_

_Una sola lágrima cae sutilmente_

_Y desaparece sin transmitir sentimientos_

_"Tomo tu vida por siempre"_

_"Tomas mi vida"_

_Ocultándose en el tiempo que nunca se detiene (Rastros de lágrimas derramadas)_

_(El color de las lágrimas al congelarse)_

_El amor de seguro caerá como la lluvia_

_Los recuerdos que no puedo olvidar sigue dando vueltas_

_(Rastros de lágrimas derramadas)_

_(El color de las lágrimas al congelarse)_

_Cuando todo haya desaparecido_

_Al final de este mundo_

_Tristeza..._

_No importa qué clase de final pintemos_

_El corazón sigue siendo un misterio_

_Así como la oscuridad que lo cubre todo_

_La verdad se acerca_

_No importa qué clase de mundo pintemos_

_No podemos ver el mañana_

_Así como un lirio que desconoce la impureza_

_Mi deseo sigue siendo transparente_

-_(Es cierto nunca deje de amarte Misora...sigo teniendo ese sentimiento tan inocente por ti...nunca te lastimaría_- piensa Subaru mientras mira los ojos de Misora recordando el beso que le dio y el recordando cruelmente como Misora ni se acordaba de ello-_Aunque nunca sabré que sientes tu por mi_

_Me inclino solo ante una flor teñida de blanco_

_Prometo que nadas cambiará_

_"Tomo tu vida por siempre"_

_"Tomas mi vida"_

_Olvidado en la voz inadvertida (Rastros de lágrimas derramadas)_

_(Dos caras que no pueden ocultarse)_

_El amor sopla suavemente como el viento_

_Durmiendo en la noche interminable (Rastros de lágrimas derramadas)_

_(Dos caras que no pueden ocultarse)_

_El dolor dejado atrás en las cicatrices de un sueño_

_Tristeza..._

_Aunque nazca la más pequeña de las luces_

_El dolor seguirá volviendo_

_Así como la mentira que lo cubre todo_

_La verdad desaparece_

_Aunque extienda mis últimas alas_

_No puedo cambiar mi destino_

_Aunque la flor de lirio es efímera_

_El dolor nunca desparece_

_Solo puedo amar en mis sueños_

Mientras Subaru dirigía con maestría a Misora, en la otra habitación se podía ver como Harp y War-Rock se gritaban sin piedad, mientras esta parte era una mezcla de las dos escenas se quedo con la Subaru y Misora que se miraba fijamente a los ojos

_Tristeza..._

_No importa qué clase de final pintemos_

_El corazón sigue siendo un misterio_

_Así como la oscuridad que lo cubre todo_

_La verdad se acerca_

_No importa qué clase de mundo pintemos_

_No podemos ver el mañana_

_Así como un lirio que desconoce la impureza_

_Mi deseo sigue siendo transparente_

-Lo sigue siendo

-¿Que dijiste?

-_¿Esa me lo pensé o lo dije?..._nada

Lentamente se separan y se sonríen mientras terminaba la canción, y desvían sus miradas cuando de pronto se miran rápidamente y se gritan a la vez

-Hacemos otra vez Brother Band- ambos se sonrojan pero seguían firmes en lo que decían

-Me encantaría-menciona primero Misora al sacar su dispositivo mientras Subaru sacaba el suyo, al ponerlo lado a lado y antes de apretar el botón…

Se escucho un ruido de una bofetada y War-Rock salió enojadísimo tomando a Subaru de la muñeca lo arrastro por la sala ante los reclamos y la oposición del joven

-Oye ¿Que haces?- tratando de zafarse por que quería terminar lo que hacia- Te volviste loco o ¿Qué?

-Ya es tarde nos vamos- sin soltarlo

-¡Subaru!- grita Misora tratando de correr detrás de Subaru

War-Rock abrió un agujero onda y arrastraba a Subaru dentro de él

-Misora nos vemos mañana en "La ciudad Market" a las 10.00 de la mañana en la entrada- Subaru desaparece junto con el agujero

-Subaru…-completamente sonrojada y tomándose el pecho firmemente para tratar de detener los latidos salvajes de su corazón y repitiendo en su mente las palabras de Subaru pero se vio interrumpida ante la llegada de Harp

-Ese infeliz- dice Harp haciendo una rabieta de niña caprichosa lanzando cosas por todos lados

-¿Pero que tienes Harp?- pregunta Misora preocupándose por su amiga ya que las cosas que lanzaba casi le llegan

-Por que ese metiche se mete en mi vida- grita Harp tirándose en el sofá

-¿Pero en que se mete? ¿No son amigos?-vuelve a preguntar Misora sentándose junto a ella

-Lo es pero eso no le da derecho a decir eso…

Mientras en la casa de Subaru, apareció el agujero negro que War-Rock había abierto saliendo de él, Subaru y War-Rock

-War-Rock mejor es que vayas cavando una tumba por que… TE VOY A MATAR- se lanza contra el alíen quien no huye por que no lo puede ni tocar solo lo atraviesa

-Haz lo que quieras-se queda quieto riéndose de él

Subaru saca unas Battle Card y se las muestra a War-Rock quien tiembla de miedo

-Subaru ¿No quieres razonarlo?-dice cambiando su rostro de risa a uno lleno de miedo

-No- qui-e-ro…-le deletrea sádicamente antes de empezar a tírale las Battle Card de nivel avanzado (Que con mucho esfuerzo él mismo creo para su uso personal) de un lanzallamas, unas espadas, y los disparos de cañones al mismo tiempo después de eso parecía que Subaru se había desahogado, un poco aunque cualquiera que pasase por su casa en ese momento habría jurado que una bomba atómica había caído en ese lugar aunque estaba intacta-Ahora dime que pasó ¿Para que me interrumpieras?

-¿Por qué no preguntaste antes?- se levanta apenas-Escucha…difame al estúpido novio de Harp

-Ahhh…espera… ¿Qué?-pregunta Subaru al estar completamente perdido en el tema

- ¿Estas sordo o que te pasa?...aunque yo debería decir eso por que casi me quedo sin un hueso en el cuerpo

-¿Harp tiene novio?-pregunta Subaru captando algo

-No es que lo tenga él solo la usa y me molesta que le hagan algo así… trato de decirle la verdad y lo que recibo de ella son golpes

-¿Pero quien es?

-El Rey Cepheus

-¡¿Qué?- dice Subaru casi cayendo al piso- ¿El Rey?

-Si el Rey…ya vete a lavar los oídos

-No me creo que Harp y El Rey… ¿Y tú…estas celoso?- pregunta Subaru intrigándolo a que diga algo que siempre estuvo en el misterio…bueno no tanto así

-NO…NO…NO…Bueno si… es que el Rey no se merece a alguien como ella, la utiliza y además me duele que no la quiera como ella se lo merece

-Por fin me entero por que odias a el Rey…por que le tienes ese rencor sobre-natural que nunca termina-dice Subaru tratando de detener su impulso de molestarlo- Pero eso no me convence del todo ahora son amigos

-La invito a volver…a que sea su pareja…pero yo se lo que pasara con ella…usara su poder y luego la dejará-dice War-Rock arañando el espacio

-Si usará su poder ¿Que será de Misora?- pregunta totalmente preocupado al pensar en la muchacha que le robaba el aliento

-Probablemente usará también el poder de Misora y si pasa a abusar de ese poder ella…morirá

-NO LA VOY A DEJAR IR AL PLANETA FM- declara Subaru golpeando la mesa con tal fuerza que la mesa tuvo suerte de no romperse

-Ellas no aceptaran eso…pero existe otra manera de salvarlas

-¿Cuál?...dime ¿Cuál?-pregunta desesperado, ya que si existía una manera de salvarla él haría lo que fuera necesario

-¿Recuerdas la habilidad de Harp para recordarte?

-Claro…pero que tiene que ver

-¿No te haz preguntado como tiene ese poder?

Continuara….

Ahhhhhhhhh…termine lamento la tardanza pero estuve un poco sobrecargada en mis tareas…pero eso si animada por sus comentarios…me di un tiempito en mi apretado itinerario para escribirlo…de nuevo pido disculpas por los errores y no duden en comentármelos para tomarlos en cuenta…Me despido antes de que me descubran que estoy usando la computadora a altas horas de la noche…XD Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 2

Queridos lectores lamento la espera y espero que no se arrepientan por ella…luego les doy las explicaciones del porque me tarde…porque primero vamos con lo que debí hacer hace mucho

**Capitulo2- Vuelve… ¿Orden o Súplica?**

Era de mañana y Subaru había sido muy comprensivo con War-Rock sus razones eran muy comprensivas…aunque dentro de él sabia que no le había contado todo… pero a pesar de eso decidió perdonarlo, Subaru se había levantado a las 7.00 de la mañana y se puso a probarse ropa…lo que era raro por que casi toda su ropa era igual.

-Mira que tengo la misma ropa y no se que ponerme

-Oye te quiere ver a ti y no a tu ropa…además hace tiempo no te importó

-Hace tiempo éramos niños- respondió Subaru mirándolo amenazadoramente

-Muéstrale como eres y tu ropa no lo dice todo…o acaso haz pensado en cambiar el color de Rockman para impresionarla- agregó el alienígena generando que la rabia del muchacho desapareciera en un parpadeo

-No pero… por raro que parezca…tienes razón iré así que tiene de malo…vamos a desayunar

-Claro… eso era lo que esperaba-festejaba el alíen saliendo a carrera seguido por el muchacho

-Y no olvides tu trato si quieres que tu plan funcione debes hace las pases con Harp quieras o no

-Lo haré después de todo no todo te beneficia a ti- exclama el alíen mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro metálico

Mientras en la casa de Misora todo parecía un caos por que había ropa tirada por todos lados, esa misma mañana habían llegado el agente de Misora y un doctor para verificar si ya estaba bien, se asombraron que Misora había vuelto a ser la misma y que recordara todo

Pidiendo permiso para salir, el cual le concedieron, a base de súplicas y lloriqueos, al irse de ese lugar esos dos hombres, había empezado a probarse ropa por todos lados.

-Harp… ¿Tú crees que soy muy aburrida con esta ropa?- pregunta Misora mostrándole su ropa de siempre

-Misora ¿Qué dices? No te ves aburrida sino que necesitas algo más atrevido ya tienes 17 años

-No se que ponerme- confiesa Misora bajando la cabeza mientras miraba sus zapatos

Harp solo sonríe y saca del ropero una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y con volados y con una falda corta blanca con una negra debajo con unas medias largas arriba de las rodillas dejándole unos 10 cm entre la falda y las medias con unos zapatos negros

-¿Qué tal esto?

-Parece perfecto…gracias Harp-mientras sostenía la ropa y se la veía en el espejo miro a su amiga y disimuladamente le recordó- y por cierto harás las pases con War-Rock

-No

- Pero vamos son buenos amigos-suplico la muchacha mirándola con unos ojitos de súplica

-No

-Por lo que me dijiste no es tan serio-le recordó Misora continuando con su súplica

-No

-¿Por favor?-exclamó la muchacha poniendo sus manos juntas sobre la cabeza

-Si es el hace…yo lo haré-finalizó Harp

-Perfecto… _"Sabia que no sería fácil"-_piensa Misora un poco decepcionada pero sin dejar se sonreír

Pasaron así las horas y era él momento del encuentro "La Ciudad Market" era absolutamente de tiendas como un centro comercial enorme en el que era fácil perderse Subaru estaba con una mirada perdida en la entrada apoyado en la pared con las manos en su cabeza

-¿Qué bien que llegue temprano te imaginarias si hago esperar a Misora?

-Si sería el fin del mundo…-Subaru le lanza una Battle Card bomba que esquiva- Oye solo decía…además allá viene- Le señala hacia más allá de la entrada por la cual venía corriendo- Vaya que linda está no lo crees Subaru… ¿Subaru?

Subaru se hallaba hipnotizado por la visión hasta que la bella chica se detuvo en su delante

-Subaru ¿Me tarde mucho?- menciona la bella chica sonrojándose

-No…no… acabo de llegar y a decir verdad yo iba venir más tarde- miente Subaru reaccionando y tartamudeando algunas palabras

-Vaya esto es enorme…hace tiempo que no veo un lugar así-dice Misora sonriendo ante todo lo que veía

-¿Qué tal si entramos?-Le tiende la mano- Te puedes perder

-Claro Subaru lo que digas- Le toma de la mano sonrojándose levemente

Apenas entraban Subaru vio a alguien que no quería ver y se detuvo en seco, lo cual la joven no lo detectó por que estaba impresionada por el lugar

-Subaru ¿ves lo mismo que yo?-dice War-Rock entre la risa y el temor sin que lo note Misora

- Si la veo…¿justo hoy?- susurra Subaru para que no lo oiga Misora

Era la hija del Presidente, Star una chica de 17 años vestida con una vestido rosa chillón con mangas hasta arriba de las rodillas con 9 cm de cabellos rubios y ondulados cortos sostenidos por una cinta blanca con una enorme flor del mismo color de su vestido con unos zapatos blancos con una rosa rosada

-¿Qué harás?-pregunta War-Rock tomando las precauciones para que Misora no los oiga

-No lo sé solo se me ocurre que no vea a Misora…y que no me vea a mi- menciona Subaru en voz baja

-¿Subaru que tienes?- pregunta una preocupada Misora que se acababa de percatar de la distracción y susto del joven

-Nada solo pensaba ¿A donde querías ir?- niega Subaru frotándose la cabeza con su mano libre ocultando su miedo

-Bueno que tal allá-señala una tienda de vestidos

-Claro…vamos- sonríe afirmativamente el joven incrementando la alegría de la chica

Al entrar a la tienda había unos cuartos con todo tipo de cuadros de supermodelos saludando y haciendo poses a las chicas y guiñándoles a los chicos, cuando unas voces obligaron a los jóvenes a voltear su atención

-Ya no existen modelos como Misora Hibiki quisiera volverla a ver- opinaba un chico cuando muchos entre chicos y chicas parecían apoyarlo en eso Misora se puso roja y Subaru se sonrió pero en eso, después de todo él más que nadie estaba de acuerdo en eso, no existía nadie como Misora

-Ese el de allá esta vació-señala Misora corriendo entrando en el rápidamente y como sospechaba Subaru para no ser descubierta

Cerrando la puerta la habitación era de tamaño medio había con una especie de Data Display elevada del piso y una computadora que estaba conectada a él con unos sofás, Subaru y Misora se sientan en ellos y en la computadora había como una especie de juego donde había un centro comercial donde había ropas, Misora inserta unos datos sobre la ropa que buscaba, en ese momento aparecieron unas opciones que la hizo sonreír

-¿Subaru ayúdame?-dice Misora colocándose delante del Data Display

-¿Como?- dice Subaru mirando los vestidos y a Misora

Misora despliega unos espejos que se ponen a su alrededor exceptuando un lado por donde veía Subaru, y también aparece una pantalla desplegable donde estaban los vestidos que eligió

-Dime cual se me ve mejor

Subaru estaba más atento que nunca, cuando Misora seleccionó él primer vestido un brillo se desplegó del Data Display y Misora apareció con ese vestido

-¿Qué tal?-dice Misora dando una vuelta sonriendo era un vestido corto color plateado con unos tacones del mismo colores en los cuales tenia unos brillantes

Subaru que casi babeaba en el piso se recuperó rápidamente

-Bien

-¿Este?- Señala otro que era largo, negro con estrellas plateadas bordadas en el vestido

-_"Dios Mío dame fuerza para detener a la tentación" _Bien- se contenía a duras penas para no sonrojarse

-¿Y que tal se me ve?- Señala uno blanco, corto, la cual en la parte de la falda era como pétalos de rosa

_-"Por todos los santos te ruego que me detengas hasta con las uñas para no caer por estos instintos"_ Bien- volvió a responder monótonamente el muchacho

-Bueno solo queda uno veamos… ¿Qué tal?- Este era blanco, corto con líneas rosas suave formando la misma estrella que Subaru llevaba, en el vestido en la parte del abdomen con unos pequeños volados donde iban las mangas con unas botas blancas con las cintas que los sostenía eran rosas suaves

-_"Santo Cielo detenme ahora"_- piensa Subaru levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia Misora

-Con gusto- algo lo obliga a caerse, fue una silla que puso War-Rock

-Gracias- dice con sarcasmo Subaru mirando a War-Rock quien se derretía por tanta risa

-¿Por qué le agradeces?-dice Misora mirando divertida a Subaru mientras recuperaba su ropa normal

-_"Lo pensé o lo dije"_…Ocurrencias mías- responde rápidamente Subaru evitando verla a la cara

-Pero dime Subaru ¿Cuál se me ve mejor?

-Te ves genial con todos- afirma el muchacho cerrando los ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa

-La verdad me gusta más este último- se gira y pone a través de la pantalla arrastrándolo con un dedo a una bolsa que había en la misma pantalla, entonces transfiriendo el dinero a través de su Star Carrier aparece la bolsa a través del mismo Data.

Al salir apenas a la puerta Subaru la empuja de nuevo adentro acorralándola con sus manos contra la pared

-¿Que te pasa Subaru?- pregunta la chica sonrojándose y sorprendiéndose, pero lo que más le hacia sonrojarse era tenerlo tan cerca

Subaru había visto a Star entra a la tienda y tan solo vio una salida y la tomó, escucho un sonido de una puerta cerrándose y se dirigió a Misora a quién no le había respondido aún

-Nada solo noté que había…una corriente de electricidad pero seguro fue mi imaginación- sonríe el muchacho tratando de mantener su mentira

-Me diste un susto fatal- menciona la muchacha poniéndose una mano al pecho

-Jaja… ¿por qué?-nota la situación en la que se encontraban y se hace a un lado inmediatamente- Perdón…lo siento

Ante la sonrisa de la joven salieron del cuarto, cuando Subaru ofreciéndole su mano se volvió a sonreír

-¿Me perdonarías si te invito un helado?

-Mmm…Esta bien…te perdono solo por esta vez- le sonríe la joven tomando la mano del chico

Parecía que el tiempo y el espacio se habían detenido para los dos jóvenes mientras se dirigían hasta la heladería, pero ese bello momento se vio interrumpido al darse cuenta de los murmullos y las miradas de la gente que no pudieros evitar notar

- ¿No es acaso Misora Hibiki?

-Parece… pero…ella es más bella

-¿No es acaso ese Subaru Hoshikawara? ¿El chico más inteligente del mundo?

-Es más guapo de lo que dicen

Subaru trato de huir recordando que cuando inician los rumores que estaba en algún lugar, tenía por seguro que dos hombres de traje negro con una niña muy gritona, aparecerían en menos de 5 segundos. Al ver a Misora pareció olvidarse y aparentó no estar preocupado, ni nada.

Al llegar a su destino a Subaru se le olvido todo, se sentaron en una mesa del 50avo piso que sería el último y pidieron su helados.

Subaru pidió uno grande de vainilla, con chocolate, crema, jalea y chispas de chocolate, galleta y un cherry; en cambio Misora uno de frutilla, con crema, jalea de fresa, chispas de chicle, galleta y una mora.

Era fácil notar que el piso estaba vacio a pesar de ser uno de los más hermosos, ya que parecía un paisaje natural. El techo, el piso y las paredes estaban hechos de plantas trepadoras con flores rosas y las mesas eran de madera, adornado con flores, y en el centro de todo el lugar, un asiento que se balanceaba de madera adornado con rosas a las cuales le quitaron las espinas, mientras que ya que el techo, en el centro, era de plástico transparente, dejaba que la luz del sol entrara suavemente

-Es hermoso, ¿Cómo es que nadie viene aquí?- pregunto la muchacha sin salir de su asombro

-Por que nadie sabe como llegar, por las escaleras es cansador, y por el ascensor…tiene tantos botones que uno se pierde…resulta algo gracioso ¿no?-señala el chico cuando los helados aparecieron en una de las mesas

-Bueno…itadakimasu-dice Misora tomando su helado y sentándose en el columpio

Subaru por puro instinto la siguió y se sentó a su lado, subiendo los pies, igual que lo hizo ella y balanceándose en el columpio. El cuadro que hacían nuestros dos protagonistas era hermoso, el ambiente lo hacia más aún, entre bocados y miradas consumían el helado, Subaru no perdía de vista ni una mueca o movimiento que hacia ella, pero cada vez que llegaba a ver los ojos brillosos como esmeraldas de la chica, sentía que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas, había pasado demasiado tiempo como para no dejarla de ver, no quería que esa imagen volviera a desaparecer, la quería tener en su mente hasta que todo terminara

-Extrañaba un lugar así…-inicia la muchacha sacando de sus pensamientos a el joven-que muestre la vida natural y lo que hace mejor este lugar es que estoy contigo

-Yo también lo extrañaba…-al darse cuenta de lo que dijo fue inevitable el sonrojo en él- este lugar…el lugar

-¿Es que no vienes muy seguido?

-En estas fechas casi no salgo de mi casa

Misora miró Subaru con un rostro de lástima y no se atrevió a preguntar el ¿por qué?

-Bueno… ¿Subaru te gustan las moras?-fue la pregunta de la muchacha en un intento de cambiar de tema, al mirar la copa de su helado vacía y encontrar dicha fruta

-No se, no probé una nunca… ¿Y a ti los cherrys?- preguntó Subaru tratando de mantenerse dentro del tema

-Hace mucho que los probé

-Este te encantará-toma el cherry con los dedos y lo levanta- Abre la boca

-Abre la tuya- toma la mora en sus dedos también, tomando antes una pequeña parte de la mora comiéndosela- Está deliciosa

Ambos abren la boca y se dieron las frutas, al cerrar la boca, tenían un dedo en los labios del otro, sonrojándose ambos al terminar cada uno su fruta seguían en esa posición. Subaru al mirarla así de cerca le recordó el beso, un poco dolido por lo que sentía, retrocedió quitando su dedo de sus labios.

-Lo siento- se disculpa el joven mirando al suelo con una actitud derrotada

-Subaru por que…-preguntaba la muchacha cuando se vio interrumpida por una explosión- ¿Qué fue eso?

Subaru sin esperar despliego de su Star Carrier, un mapa virtual del edificio y nota que en los piso 24, 26, 30 surgieron explosiones, War-Rock que había estado durmiendo, despierta y se materializa

-Vamos Subaru- sugiere el alíen poniéndose al lado del joven

-Claro…Misora-se gira a mirarla, y en su lugar estaba Harp Note con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se le grabo en el rostro con un toque de determinación…que hace mucho tiempo ya no se veía en su rostro y lo creía perdido- Vamos allá

Aparecen los dos grandes héroes, Rockman y Harp Note, de inmediato usan las ondas EM para llegar al piso 30 donde el tema era el espacio, en donde las mesas estaban sobre los planetas y estrellas

-Rockman tu quédate aquí yo bajaré al piso 24- menciona Harp Note llena de determinación y presintiendo que él muchacho no la dejaría, desapareció antes que la detuviera, sin antes que el joven castaño pudiera darle ánimos

-Cuídate nos vemos en el piso 26-alcanzó a gritarle siendo oído por la muchacha antes de desaparece dándole más valor, sorprendentemente a ambos

-Claro- se desplaza al piso 24 donde el tema era la música, había notas musicales en el espacio y grandes alrededor de un arpa en el medio, la cual era la computadora central

-Allí Misora- señala Harp a la computadora la cual echaba corrientes eléctricas y desestabilizaba las mesas, la gente que se encontraba en ellas se encontraba aterrada de tener una caída hasta el suelo que se encontraba a casi 3 metros, aterrados se abrazaban a sus sillas con la esperanza que tal vez todo esto parase.

-A darle con todo-grita la bella heroína rosa metiéndose a la computadora a través del espacio onda, encontrándose ya dentro de la computadora se vio rodeada de un centenar de virus, lanzando una sonrisa y adquiriendo una posición de batalla- Que fácil

Subaru en cambio se metió al sol, encontrándose en una situación parecida a la de Misora con un movimiento lanzó al aire una Battle Card

-¡Battle Card! ¡Ryuuenzan!

Una espada de flama se apareció en su mano izquierda, con un movimiento veloz que a la vista normal parecía que un rayo acababa de pasar, el joven había eliminado a todo virus alrededor de su recorrido, sin demostrar ni rastro de cansancio había concluido su trabajo

-Terminado-pronuncia el muchacho desapareciendo a través del espacio onda en dirección al piso 26

Misora con un método más astuto y pasivo; no se había movido de lugar y los virus la vieron como un blanco fácil, de todas partes le lanzaron ataques, pero a la joven con un a clama le basto con tocar su guitarra una vez y pronunciar suavemente

-¡Machine Gun String!

Una telaraña enorme hecha de cuerdas de la guitarra se formó alrededor de la joven, mientras todos los ataques se volvieron contra ellos siendo destruidos

-Finish-sonrió Misora subiendo al piso 26 a través del espacio onda

Los dos héroes llegaron al mismo tiempo al piso 26; el tema predominante eran los dragones, había 10 alrededor de una bola roja que tenia dibujado una dragón negro, sobre las cabezas de los dragones se encontraban las mesas, pero había lago extraño el lugar estaba vació

-¿Dónde está el problema?-mira la joven heroína mirando a todos lados para detectarlo ya que e lugar estaba intacto

-No hay gente…ni rastros de destrucción… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-De pronto una música ya conocida por él inició a sonar (Truth-Arashi)-_"¿De nuevo esa canción?"_-se preguntó el joven a si mismo cuando sintió un viento muy brusco por detrás, parecido a una respiración violenta, sospechando de lo que era gira poco a poco asustado, mientras nota que Misora respiraba más rápido de lo normal, girándose por completo algo le sopla tan fuerte el rostro y el cuerpo que lo hace tambalear… ¡El dragón estaba vivo! Y no solo él, los diez estaban despiertos

_Sólo parpadea una luz_

_Y desaparece sin aliviar el dolor_

_"Tomo tu vida por siempre"_

_"Tomas mi vida por siempre"_

-¿Pero como demonios pasó esto?

_Una sola lágrima cae sutilmente_

_Y desaparece sin transmitir sentimientos_

_"Tomo tu vida por siempre"_

_"Tomas mi vida"_

-Subaru-grita la aterrada muchacha

_Ocultándose en el tiempo que nunca se detiene (Rastros de lágrimas derramadas)_

_(El color de las lágrimas al congelarse)_

_El amor de seguro caerá como la lluvia_

Al girarse notó que el dragón estaba acercándose para derribarlo y dio un salto para esquivarlo

_Los recuerdos que no puedo olvidar sigue dando vueltas_

_(Rastros de lágrimas derramadas)_

_(El color de las lágrimas al congelarse)_

_Cuando todo haya desaparecido_

_Al final de este mundo_

-Basta de juego…Subaru concéntrate- le reclama War-Rock observando como todos los dragones se movían en todas direcciones

_Tristeza..._

_No importa qué clase de final pintemos_

_El corazón sigue siendo un misterio_

_Así como la oscuridad que lo cubre todo_

_La verdad se acerca_

-Cierto…¡Battle Card! ¡Break Sword!

_No importa qué clase de mundo pintemos_

_No podemos ver el mañana_

_Así como un lirio que desconoce la impureza_

_Mi deseo sigue siendo transparente_

Corriendo tras su primer objetivo, haciendo hábiles maniobras para atraparlo pudo montarse en su cabeza

_Me inclino solo ante una flor teñida de blanco_

_Prometo que nadas cambiará_

_"Tomo tu vida por siempre"_

_"Tomas mi vida"_

-Vamos dale al cristal sobre sus cabezas- opina War-Rock después de haber completado su análisis de punto débil

_Olvidado en la voz inadvertida (Rastros de lágrimas derramadas)_

_(Dos caras que no pueden ocultarse)_

No se dio tiempo de pensar si iba o no a funcionar dio el golpe al cristal y el dragón sobre el que montaba se paralizó y volvió a su lugar

_El amor sopla suavemente como el viento_

_Durmiendo en la noche interminable (Rastros de lágrimas derramadas)_

_(Dos caras que no pueden ocultarse)_

_El dolor dejado atrás en las cicatrices de un sueño_

-Esto será sencillo-declara Subaru un poco molesto por no hacerlo descubierto él

_Tristeza..._

_Aunque nazca la más pequeña de las luces_

_El dolor seguirá volviendo_

Misora en cambio al ver lo que hizo Subaru ató al dragón con cuerdas como si lo montara para luego darle con un ataque en la cabeza, antes de saltar al siguiente puso ver al impresionado Subaru al cual le lanzó una sonrisa pero de pronto esa mirada de ternura se convirtió en una de terror

_Así como la mentira que lo cubre todo_

_La verdad desaparece_

-Subaru apártate

_Aunque extienda mis últimas alas_

_No puedo cambiar mi destino_

Subaru se giró y el dragón negro de la esfera había salido y con su garra lanzó lejos a Subaru cayendo varios metros lejos dejándolo inconsciente; Misora corrió hacia él agachándose y tratando de levantarlo; pero al levantar la vista, su mirada se cruzó con la del dragón que estaba frente a ella.

_Aunque la flor de lirio es efímera_

_El dolor nunca desparece_

_Solo puedo amar en mis sueños_

Los ojos de Misora iniciaron a cambiar tras haberse cruzado con esos ojos rojos, el brillo que desplegaba sus ojos era rojo, como poseída se levantó y se dirigía hacia la bola roja donde inició a tocar su guitarra al ritmo de la otra de modo que las cuerdas parecían formar pilares en torno a Misora de pronto los Pilares ataron a los dragones restantes y todo se concentraría al negro que sobre volaba a Misora.

Subaru débilmente se levantó observando lo que ocurría y apenas sosteniéndose se acercaba a Misora, quien miraba hacia arriba con una mirada perdida

-SUBARU…SE LA LLEVARAN DESPIÉRTALA- gritaba War-Rock

_Tristeza..._

_No importa qué clase de final pintemos_

_El corazón sigue siendo un misterio_

-Misora…por favor-susurraba el joven obteniendo fuerzas de solo mirarla en peligro, se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella, lo único que le impedía llegar hasta ella era la cárcel que Misora se había creado.

Desesperadamente trató de romper esa cárcel con su espada, pero de solo tocarlos le daba unas corrientes eléctricas, pero ni le importaba, el dolor era lo menos; tomando los barrotes hechos de cuerda, trató de separarlos, emitiendo algunos gritos de dolor por la electricidad transmitida sintió que ya no podía más; una pequeña escena se le vino a la mente, el momento cuando la besó por primera vez, fortalecido por la idea de volver a perderla separó los barrotes y la abrazó acariciado sus cabellos.

_Así como la oscuridad que lo cubre todo_

_La verdad se acerca_

-Misora…abre los ojos…no quiero olvidarlos…vuelve a dedicarme esa sonrisa de ángel…no quiero perderte

_No importa qué clase de mundo pintemos_

_No podemos ver el mañana_

Abrazándola más fuerte y recordando los momentos que tuvo con ella desde que eran niños, el dolor que sufrió por su ausencia, la alegría de volverla a ver, y ese beso

_Así como un lirio que desconoce la impureza_

_Mi deseo sigue siendo transparente_

-LO SIGUE SIENDO!

La separa de si, observando con algo de lágrimas sus ojos y nota que poco a poco todo volvían a la normalidad.

Los dragones volvían a ser otra vez estatuas, y el dragón negro un dibujo; poco a poco Misora recuperó el sentido, Harp y War-Rock se separaron de ambos héroes dejándolos en forma humana.

-Nos… está… llamando…él…quiere…que… vuelva…me necesita-solloza Harp siendo observada con algo de pena por War-Rock

-No puedes…no debes-reclamó War-Rock apretando los puños

-Debo ir…me necesita

Misora arrodillada en el piso siendo acompañada por Subaru los miraban sin comprenderlo, ambos ya podían estár en pie, pero por falta a su fuerza natural se apoyaban el uno en el otro.

-War-Rock, Harp está vez no voy a ser amable-afirmó con determinación la joven, con un asombrado chico a su lado que nunca la había visto así- si no me dicen que es lo que acaba de pasar yo…

-El rey- interrumpió Harp, temerosa de la reacción de su amiga- acaba de hacer un llamado… espera que volvamos lo antes posible…las cosa no andan bien allá

War-Rock apretó los puños más aún y puso su mirada sombría

-¿A que te refieres Harp?- pregunta la preocupada muchacha en modo de disculpa por ser tan ruda hace un momento

-Nunca debí irme…nunca debí separarme de su lado…no es nada sin mí…tengo que volver…tengo que hacerlo.

Continuará…..

Ahhhhh…por fin termine lo siento por tardarme tanto pero el tiempo parece no llevarse conmigo no es excusa pero…es que creo que hago mas de lo que debo y puedo…jejeje…agradezco sus comentarios y si yo también lo pensé tiene mucho misterio, pero es algo clave en este fic pero os prometo que desde el próximo cap. No hay más misterio del que ya hay….me despido pidiéndoles su criticas…comentarios…etc, etc.

XD…y agradeciéndoles a los seguidores de este fic, por los cuales continuo. Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 3

Hola lectores...lamento haberme tardado tanto pero uno no me creiria si le cuanto por que me perdí...como sea...espero que su espera haya valido la .

Capitulo 3 – Secreto…La Verdad Se Acerca

El ambiente reflejaba que el sol ya había caído y daba sus últimos esfuerzos por salir imposiblemente. El tono semi-naranja alumbraba levemente el rostro preocupado del joven héroe quien meditaba los últimos hechos.

Tras haber salido del edificio para no levantar sospecha, a pesar de haber salido apoyados él uno sobre él otro por el cansancio, se dejaron descansar en un banco sonriéndose de no haber sido descubiertos.

Tomando sus cosas, Misora se dispuso a retirarse pero Subaru se ofreció para acompañarla, recordándole que War-Rock había dormido a Harp para tranquilizarla, quien ahora estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su V-Hunter.

Misora se negó un poco al principio para luego ceder a la súplica de Subaru.

Tras caminar prestando atención solamente a la conversación en la que estaban sobre su viaje al planeta FM, Subaru le había revelado que su padre traería lo que faltaba para dicho acontecimiento. Pero Misora mostrándose algo confusa en el ambiente científico, no se atrevió a hacérselo notar a Subaru, ya que notaba él entusiasmo que ponía al contarle lo que más le apasionaba, y quien era para negarle tal dicha, total se satisfacía con solo oír su voz alegre.

Tras terminar la charla, habían llegado a la cas de Misora quién le agradeció por haberla acompañado, plantándole un beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Subaru se levantó de la cama con determinación y se dirigió a su escritorio y tomando su V-Hunter lo movió de lado a lado hasta que apareció War-Rock con un osito de peluche, una gorra de dormir y con aspecto soñoliento.

-¿Qué quieres?... ¿No ves que estoy durmiendo?

-Lo veo…-pero quiero preguntarte sobre lo que pasó hoy

Haciendo desaparecer su gorra, su osito y su sueño adquirieron un aspecto serio y una mirada fija hacia el muchacho.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con "se la llevarán"?

Tratando de ocultar su mirada de la determinación acosadora del joven giró la vista pero eso no lo iba a detener.

-¿Por qué se la llevarían si nosotros vamos para allá?

Tras un breve silencio, en el cual el sol había descendido, dando pasó a la noche y oscuridad que ingresó en la habitación del joven.

-No se como explicártelo…y no puedo hacerlo aún…no es el momento

Mirando al alíen un buen momento y recordando la de veces que le había negado decirle la verdad aunque le insistiera, de cierta forma admiraba esa cualidad que muchas veces era un conflicto.

-Si te lo dijera no lo comprenderías…además solo hay una forma de comprenderlo y tú ya iniciaste

Las palabras de su amigo de verás que lo habían sorprendido, ¿Es que era muy grave o peor? Y ¿Cómo que lo comprendería? Decidido a no preguntar más simplemente se dirigió a la puerta mirándolo antes de salir, un rincón de la habitación. El alíen miró el sector que el muchacho había observado y de pronto algo se le vino a la mente.

-¡Subaru! ¿Y la cena?

-Me la estoy comiendo- gritó el muchacho desde abajo

A toda velocidad War-Rock bajó, escuchándose gritos de protesta en el camino.

Era de mañana, el sonido de algunos pajarillos acompasaba con los ronquidos de War-Rock, sin que esa fuera la razón se despertarse sino la costumbre de hacerlo, se estiró y desperezó un poco y se dirigió hacia él baño con sumo silencio para no despertar a su amigo.

Pasaron unos momentos cuando un sonido de "toc toc" resonó en la puerta, despertando al alien que se acercó a la ventana para ver quien sería el inesperado visitante, un poco molesto que lo despertara durante el corto trayecto la alegría se le vino al rostro en cuando supo quien era.

-Ah…Subaru ¿ Quién crees que está en la puerta?- girándose a ver a su amigo quien obviamente no estaba inicio a buscarlo echando un vistazo completo a la habitación- ¿Subaru?

Pero en el recibidor, Subaru abriendo la puerta como si nada, con actitud desinteresada y si eso no fuera suficiente con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Si?

-Ehh… ¿Subaru?

Esa voz lo trajo a la realidad abriendo los ojos de golpe y viendo el rostro sonrojadísimo y sorprendido de una joven de cabellos rosa oscuro.

-Misora ¿Qué pasa?

La voz de la joven temblaba y notaba claramente como enrojecía cuando bajaba los ojos y los subía rápidamente. El joven bajó los ojos y al darse cuenta del problema subió los ojos avergonzado, cruzando los ojos con los de la joven y enrojeciendo al máximo tono de rojo ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento- alcanzó a explicar Subaru antes de cerrar la puerta violentamente y que Misora girara

Unos segundos más tarde abrió la puerta el joven castaño perfectamente vestido con la ropa de siempre con una sonrisa en los labio, mientras claramente detrás del joven se podía ver a un asustado alíen en una esquina del recibidor.

-Pasa-invito cortésmente el joven

Con paso elegante y usando la vestimenta con la que la había visto esa noche, después de tantos años, cruzó la sala sentándose en el sofá junto al joven, sonrojándose levemente de recordar al joven solo con aquella toalla cubriéndole solo abdomen para abajo, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo.

Notando el sonrojo de la joven, el mismo se preguntó, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido abrir la puerta en ese estado?... ¿En que rayos estaba pensando?

-Subaru

Esa dulce voz, diciendo su nombre lo alivio de cierta forma, dándole la alegría de voltear para verla. Sonriéndole y sonrojándose de verla sonriente, la alegre joven continuó.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Siempre le habían gustado las preguntas de Misora, aunque fueran vergonzosas, la muchacha siempre había logrado que le respondiera, quizás por que encontraba el momento preciso para preguntarle, pero ahorapor primera vez sentía miedo a su pregunta, pero sintiera lo que sintiera en ese momento no le importaba, el rostro esperanzado de la joven le hacía salir de sus miedos. Sin poder evitarlo asintió alegrándose de haberlo echo, por que gracias a ello el dulce rostro de la joven se llenaba de dicha.

-Veo que has cambiado- sonríe la joven mirándolo directamente a esos ojos color chocolate, quien le devolvía la sonrisa inconscientemente a la joven, pero sus ojos le traicionaron, bajó la mirada hasta cierta parte del joven que hace algunos momentos había visto y avergonzada los subió- No me refiero a eso

La risa nerviosa de ambos hizo el ambiente más pesado y dificultaba el habla, tal vez esta hubiera continuado horas hasta que cierto alíen ya aburrido opto por matar el ambiente.

-¿Por qué las risas? Misora es normal que te asombre el cambio de Subaru- señalando el abdomen del joven casi hizo que este sufriera un infarto pero eso no pareció bastarle para ya entretenido alíen- después de todo es así por…..Ahhh

-Lo siento War-Rock creo que metí una Battle Card por error en mi V-Hunter-se excusaba Subaru sonriente de haber detenido justo a tiempo a un ya muy destrozado War-Rock.

-Esto…Subaru… quería preguntarte sobre ayer

En cierta parte lo sabía pero no podía decírselo, no solo por haber hecho una promesa de silencio sino por que él se incluía en el hecho, aunque no sabía en que grado, su presentimiento le decía que no dijera nada y ese don nunca le había fallado. Además si se lo dijera de seguro hasta ella estaría con la interrogante que él aún no había podido desenmarañar.

-¿Subaru?- preguntó la joven ya algo arrepentida por la pregunta que había producido ya otro incómodo silencio.

-Escucha Misora…yo no se nada…quisiera saberlo para saber a que nos enfrentamos-declaró el joven tranquilamente para no alterar a la joven, pero el ya no verla a los ojos y mirar el piso no pareció lo adecuado.

-Me siento preocupada…. por Harp

En el rostro de la joven estaba la tristeza misma, sufría por su amiga; y él no miraba a la joven pero a través de su voz ya casi en el borde de quebrarse sabía que sufría, se sentía culpable, por darle tanto sufrimiento y no saber como calmarla.

-¿Y donde está Harp?

Sacando su V-Hunter lo puso en la mesa frente al joven, quien levantando un poco la vista lo vio, dándole a entender todo, volvió a bajar la vista esperando la respuesta de la muchacha.

-No ha despertado…pero murmura entre sueños…"debo volver"- tras un breve silencio en el cual la culpa de Misora se transformó en determinación se levantó de sillón parándose frente a Subaru repentinamente- Debemos ir ya al Planeta FM.

Mordiéndose el labio para no decirle que esa no era una buena idea, por que de seguro la preocuparía más. Le había sorprendido el reaccionar de la chica, era después de todo algo que admiraba de ella pero en eso momentos lo veía como el talón de Aquiles de su silencio.

-Será pronto que vayamos pero ahora no se puede por….

-¡ES POR HARP!

-¡Y ES POR TI QUE TE DIGO QUE AUN NO!

Concluyó de decir el joven habiéndola tomado de los brazos con sus manos y sacudirla un poco, en algún momento se había levantado, la adrenalina del momento hizo que reaccionara a sus impulsos y dejara de lado esa paciencia que hasta hace algunos momentos había perdido. Tranquilizándose poco a poco y mirando el rostro sorprendió de la muchacha y cerrando sus ojos para un suave suspiro, encontró de nuevo esa tranquilidad perdida; sin que pudiera evitarlo palabras iniciaron a salir de sus labios…pero no solo eran palabras era una canción que él muy bien conocía.

_-Tristeza..._

_No importa qué clase de final pintemos_

_El corazón sigue siendo un misterio_

_Así como la oscuridad que lo cubre todo_

_La verdad se acerca_

_No importa qué clase de mundo pintemos_

_No podemos ver el mañana_

_Así como un lirio que desconoce la impureza_

_Mi deseo sigue siendo transparente_

-Su…ba…ru-llegó a pronunciar la asombrada joven por el talento en el canto del joven castaño, pero más que eso por las palabras

El momento era hermoso la cercanía de ambos era escasa, sus corazones latiendo a la velocidad de la luz, sus ojos concentrados solo en los del otro, inexplicablemente sus labios deseosos del otro. Subaru recordaba nuevamente aquel primer besó. Ese beso que le había dado una nueva luz a su vida, lo repetiría, eso era lo que más quería.

La corta distancia se iba reduciendo cuando un pequeño ruido proveniente del V-Hunter de Misora hizo que salieran del momento.

-Harp- gritó Misora tomando su V-Hunter y mirando como Harp despertaba algo confundida.

-¿Misora que pasó?

-No Harp….todo está bien

Sonriendo el joven castaño por la alegría de la joven se sonrojó un poco y tomando su V-Hunter lo apuntó al alíen, quien es un acto de resignación entró sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Misora?

La alegre chica se giró para dirigir sus dos hermosas esmeraldas hacia el joven quién se sonrojó una vez más pero la alegría de la joven era tanta que no se percató de ello o lo había disimulado muy bien.

-¿Quieres ir a comer hoy conmigo?

La joven dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro se sonrojó un poco y acercando su mano a la del joven, haciendo que él hiciera el esfuerzo de no desfallecer en ese momento y lugar.

-No me atrevería a negártelo

Continuará…..

Fiuuuuu...espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo el escribirlo ahora espero merecerme un descanso...no se preocupen no me tradare tanto en subir el otro cap como ahora...es más lo subire muy pronto espor que lo espren...Sayonara.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notas de Autor: **Bueno todos lo que leen aún este fic quiero disculparme y luego al fina l os explico que me paso…pero este capitulo se lo dedico a todos los que lo lean ofreciendo mis más sinceros agradecimientos pro apoyarme…sin más rodeos.

**Disclaimers: **Rockman, Subaru Hoshikawara y todos los personajes del fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom

Capitulo 4 - ¿Lo escuchas?

El tiempo se había detenido para ambos jóvenes, ambos habían perdido el sentido de la orientación y caminaban sin saber adonde exactamente, avergonzados y tomados de la mano caminaban desde hace ya más de una hora, lo que no parecían haber percibido por que parecían muy entretenidos por la charla que se tenían el uno con el otro. Todo era maravilloso el ambiente creado para ambos parecía que hacia juego con las sonrisas que se lanzaban cada uno, todos lo que los veían pasar, sonreían de la inocencia que desprendían ambos jóvenes, tal vez esa eterna conversación con una mezcla de sonrisas y tímidas miradas hubiera durado por siempre, pero fue inevitable que los organismos de ambos pudieran retener más su ansias de alimento, y un simple rugido de estómago de ambos hizo que recordaran el por que había salido juntos.

-Esto….bueno….creo que hay un restaurante muy bueno en esa dirección- guiándole por donde ir, caminaron a la dirección marcada por Subaru, que muy gentilmente y aún tomándola de la mano la llevaba a ese lugar.

Llegado al lugar, él cual resultó ser algo muy parecido a un enorme jardín, las mesas estaban en flores enormes que se elevaban en el cielo. La joven cantante quedó embelesada por él lugar elegido por el joven, lo que lo alegró y sonrojo al mismo tiempo.

Entrando al restaurante y sentándose en una mesa, que prontamente empezó a elevarse en el cielo, disfrutando él aire puro que gentilmente pasaba, se dispusieron a ordenar, teniendo el menú en la mesa, el cual tenia botones para seleccionar lo que se quería, eligieron sus platos, que no tardaron en aparecer en su mesa.

Subaru y Misora en una "gran" casualidad habían pedido él mismo plato, ambos se miraron sonrojados, y bajaron la vista inmediatamente, en clara señal de vergüenza. El plato que habían pedido era llamado "Los Siete Dioses", y consistía en siete brochetas que contenían diferentes tipos de carnes y vegetales cocidos.

-¿A ti también te gusta este plato?- preguntó Misora tomando uno que agregando a la "casualidad anterior", Subaru había alzado el mismo.

-Eh…si bueno…me encanta- con las casualidades de querer al mismo tiempo las mismas cosas, como las salsas o las brochetas o levantar al mismo tiempo los vasos de jugo de naranja; no se podía esperar otra cosa más que el continuo sonrojo de ambos.

La carcajada sonora de War-Rock hizo que ambos jóvenes primero se asustaran, mientras Subaru trataba de callarlo apretando su dispositivo con todas sus fuerzas, y Misora escuchara las explicaciones de Harp.

-Lo… siento… Subaru… es…que… no…pude… aguantar… más- trataba de explicar War-Rock entre risas

-Lo siento Misora… me descuide un momento y…lo siento

Las risas de War-Rock parecían no tener fin, y lo que preocupaba en ese momento es que todo el restaurante de diera cuenta de lo ocurrido, no quedaba otra, Subaru sacó una Battle Card y se la mostró a War-Rock lo que milagrosamente hizo que se callara, sin más Subaru guardó aquella misteriosa Battle Card y sonriendo dio por hecho que se podía continuar.

Luego de aquel incidente las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco, de alguna forma debería agradecer la interrupción a aquel alíen por que de no ser así seguro que habrían continuado hasta quien sabe cuando. El almuerzo termino acompañado, claro, de un postre que ambos disfrutaron. Al momento de pagar Subaru dirigió su V-Hunter para hacer la transferencia dirigiéndole una sonrisa suave a la cantante, las palabras parecían sobrar entre ambos, mientras su plataforma descendía, Subaru salió de un salto tendiéndole la mano para ayudar a Misora a salir. Fue Misora la que nerviosa comenzó a hablar.

-Subaru dime una cosa

Subaru notó por el tono de voz de la joven que necesitaba verla a los ojos, dos cosa cruzaron por su mente. Le pediría acaso que siguiera contándole sobre el problema de Harp o es que acaso empezaría a hablar de…esa ultima hizo que sonrojado la viera a los ojos.

-Subaru…dime… ¿Como conoces este lugar?

Subaru sintió que algo alivio dentro de sí, pero sus actos demostraron otra cosa, su rostro demostró pura confusión no se esperaba esa pregunta pero extrañaba eso de la cantante. Conforme ya la tenia abajo de la plataforma quedaron ambos jóvenes frente afrente para hablar.

-Aquí es donde vengo a pensar a solas

El rostro el joven mostraba una nostalgia, en cierta forma por que no había nadie, aparte de War-Rock, con el que podría compartir sus pensamientos o sentimientos, de alguna forma su salida a aquella soledad había sido el estudio, la joven sintió un pequeño punzón en su pecho, ¿Cuánto debió sufrir el joven que tenia delante de él?.

La joven no pudo evitar más guardarse esa pequeña molestia y abrazo a Subaru fuertemente, el joven aún no entendía lo que había sucedió, solo había sentido de un momento a otro un calor que hizo que las lagrimas que se le estaban apunto de escapar se detuvieran un momento.

-No volveré a dejarte solo Subaru… te lo prometo-susurro Misora lanzando algunas lagrimas se separo un poco de él para verlo frente a frente.

Subaru sintió que ella compartía el mismo sentimiento, ella también debió estar sola extrañando a alguien que no recordaba, ella debió sufrir más que él. Levantando su mano para limpiarle delicadamente las lagrimas que se le había escapado hacia que la joven se sonrojara un poco.

-Yo te prometo que nada nos separara nunca más

La voz de Subaru se había sentido tan segura, que Misora no tenia duda que eso no había sido una simple promesa sino como un juramento. Un juramento que Subaru se tendría muy encuentra, una sonrisa de War-Rock se transformo pronto en un gesto de agonía, repitiendo la última frase de Subaru suavemente.

El sonido de una explosión hizo que ambos jóvenes por instinto voltearan a ver donde había ocurrido dicho sonido, los gritos de muchas personas hizo que localizaran pronto el lugar, no había sido lejos de allí, había sido en un edificio a unas cuadras, tras llegar pudieron notar que la base era al que era atacada por virus, poniendo en peligro a muchos que aún se encontraban en piso superiores. Ambos se escondieron en un callejón para transformarse, en pocos segundos los dos héroes onda salieron para el lugar.

-Harp Note ocúpate de bajar a las personas de los pisos superiores-señalo Rockman lanzando una Battle Card en el aire y convirtiendo su brazo en una espada.

La heroína no demoro más localizándose en una de las ventanas de los pisos superiores hizo aparecer muchas notas en el aire similares a las que usaba para desplazarse.

-¡Suban rápido no hay mucho tiempo!

Las personan no se detuvieron a pensarlo dos veces, e hicieron caso a la joven mientras agradecían por su ayuda, un presentimiento hizo pensar que todavía había personas dentro de aquel edificio, entrando por aquella ventana buscó alguna señal de vida; cruzando una puerta pudo divisar a una joven de cabellos rubios ondulados desmayada, no se paro a pensar dos veces o preguntarse quien era. Pasando uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros la ayudo a salir de aquella habitación, ya cerca de la ventana, la destrucción de la misma hizo que diera un salto atrás.

-No puede ser… ¿Harp hay otra salida?

-Todas la ventanas inferiores se han derrumbado…solo nos queda…sal por la terraza…las escaleras todavía no esta destruidas.

La heroína mantenía fuerzas para sujetar a aquella muchacha, las nubes de polvo apenas hacían que se moviera siendo su visibilidad escasa.

-Un poco de polvo y peso no podrán detener a Harp Note

Mientras Rockman destruía los virus sin mucho esfuerzo, estos parecían multiplicarse cada vez más, tratando de ver donde estaba la fuente de tantos virus, esta parecía venir del mismo pilar del edificio.

-Subaru esto no nos esta llevando a nada… ¡DESTRUYE LA FUENTE!

Subaru no parecía interesado en su propuesta, lo cual no tardo en descubrir el alíen.

-Seguro que las chicas se ocuparon de todo, vamos debemos acabar con esto…

Un estruendo hizo que todos fijaran su mirada arriba, los virus rápidamente dejaron de destruir el edificio y se desplazaron hacia arriba, el héroe azul se desplazo arriba siguiendo a los virus, eso solo podía significar que la fuente estaba arriba.

Apenas llegó a la terraza vio a una Harp Note muy cansada que no podía defenderse muy bien debido a que al mismo tiempo protegía a la joven que llevaba en hombros, Nuestro héroe se abrió apenas haciendo un corte en el aire, los virus entre él y ella desaparecieron, pero tan como esperaba Subaru estos se multiplicaron, no antes habiendo llegado donde se encontraba la heroína.

-¿Estas bien?

La sonrisa de la peli rosa hizo que él también sonriera, con más fuerza que antes se acerco a uno de los bordes de la terraza mientras Rockman la cubría y haciendo aparecer una de sus notas, puso cuidadosamente a la chica que había estado ayudando, antes de dejarla ir por completo un ataque vino de improviso dirigido a las jóvenes, el héroe azul se puso en medio pero el ataque se desvió hacia las jóvenes.

-¡Harp Note!

Una música y el grito de advertencia fueron escuchados, el segundo fue suficiente para Misora, tras haber mandado a la chica en su plataforma musical, se giro para recibirlo con un escudo hecho por sus cuerdas, lo detuvo unos momentos y la joven sonrió satisfecha, pero el ataque comenzó a traspasar la barrera hasta romperla; antes de huir al ataque unas cuerdas parecidas a su ataque brotaron y la apresaron

_Sólo parpadea una luz_

_Y desaparece sin aliviar el dolor_

_"Tomo tu vida por siempre"_

_"Tomas mi vida por siempre"_

Subaru trataba de cortar esas cuerdas que apresaban a la heroína, siendo inútil su esfuerzo pus cada vez que trataba de cortarla, su espada solo al atravesaba.

_Una sola lágrima cae sutilmente_

_Y desaparece sin transmitir sentimientos_

_"Tomo tu vida por siempre"_

_"Tomas mi vida"_

La joven se quedaba sin fuerza tratando de romper esas duras cuerdas que cada vez más la asfixiaban

.

_Ocultándose en el tiempo que nunca se detiene (Rastros de lágrimas derramadas)_

_(El color de las lágrimas al congelarse)_

_El amor de seguro caerá como la lluvia_

_Los recuerdos que no puedo olvidar sigue dando vueltas_

_(Rastros de lágrimas derramadas)_

_(El color de las lágrimas al congelarse)_

_Cuando todo haya desaparecido_

_Al final de este mundo_

Las cuerdas comenzaron a jalar a la cantante ya debilitada hacia un agujero onda el cual acababa de abrirse, el joven héroe corrió rápidamente hacia la joven e intento liberarla con sus propias fuerzas.

_Tristeza..._

_No importa qué clase de final pintemos_

_El corazón sigue siendo un misterio_

_Así como la oscuridad que lo cubre todo_

_La verdad se acerca_

_No importa qué clase de mundo pintemos_

_No podemos ver el mañana_

_Así como un lirio que desconoce la impureza_

_Mi deseo sigue siendo transparente_

Al ver que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y que la joven se sonrojaba cada vez más por el aire perdido, una pequeña lagrima se desbordo de los ojos de la joven.

_Me inclino solo ante una flor teñida de blanco_

_Prometo que nadas cambiará_

_"Tomo tu vida por siempre"_

_"Tomas mi vida"_

-No quiero dejarte solo otra vez Subaru- susurro con sus últimas fuerzas la heroína manteniéndose apenas consciente, por la presión que las cuerdas ejercían sobre ella

_Olvidado en la voz inadvertida (Rastros de lágrimas derramadas)_

_(Dos caras que no pueden ocultarse)_

_El amor sopla suavemente como el viento_

_Durmiendo en la noche interminable (Rastros de lágrimas derramadas)_

_(Dos caras que no pueden ocultarse)_

_El dolor dejado atrás en las cicatrices de un sueño_

-¡NO VAMOS A SEPARARNOS NUNCA MÁS!- Grito Rockman abrazándose a la joven, mientras una corriente muy fuerte de electricidad le paso al joven

_Tristeza..._

_Aunque nazca la más pequeña de las luces_

_El dolor seguirá volviendo_

_Así como la mentira que lo cubre todo_

_La verdad desaparece_

_Aunque extienda mis últimas alas_

_No puedo cambiar mi destino_

_Aunque la flor de lirio es efímera_

_El dolor nunca desparece_

_Solo puedo amar en mis sueños_

El dolor era lo que menos le importaba, con una fuerza todavía mantenía a Misora cerca de él, la idea que la separaban de él de nuevo l hacia más fuerte para evitarlo, las lagrimas de la joven no paraban de brotar, sentía que el joven sufría mucho por los voltios recibidos, antes de poder articular una palabra la joven cayó desmayada.

_Tristeza..._

_No importa qué clase de final pintemos_

_El corazón sigue siendo un misterio_

_Así como la oscuridad que lo cubre todo_

_La verdad se acerca_

_No importa qué clase de mundo pintemos_

_No podemos ver el mañana_

_Así como un lirio que desconoce la impureza_

_Mi deseo sigue siendo transparente_

-¡T E LO HE PROMETIDO!-grito el joven lanzando una Battle Card para que una bomba cayera en su mano y la lanzara hacia el agujero onda explotando justo en al entrada provocando que se cerrara, haciendo que las cuerdas se convirtieran en datos y desaparecieran.

Abrazando a la heroína que aún se mantenía inconsciente, unos virus comenzaron a acercarse, pero en un parpadeo, el héroe azul aprecio con una espada y con un simple movimiento hizo que estos desaparecieran, volviendo su brazo a la normalidad abrazó a su compañera con más fuerza, cuando sintió un suave movimiento por parte de esta.

Sus ojos se abrieron suavemente cruzándolos con los del joven, una pequeña sonrisa de ambos se soltó para abrazarse efusivamente, en pequeños saltos, separándose un poco frente a frente sin parar de sonreírse.

-Te lo dije…Nunca más nos vamos a separar

El sonrojo de la joven era notorio, no por las frases sino por los ojos del joven, de nuevo mostraban esa determinación, que tanto le gustaba.

Un ruido diferente junto con una luz hizo que voltearan, una pequeña nave se había elevado mostrando unos reporteros que habían tomado unas cuantas fotos, los dos jóvenes corrieron por las escaleras para huir, no los seguirían por el edificio, eso estaba seguro pero tal vez los esperaban abajo.

-¿Qué haremos?...no podemos desaparecer en un lugar así- gritaba Subaru desesperado, sintiendo que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se preocupaba mucho.

-Tal vez si…-La joven apenas pudo sostenerse en Subaru, volviendo a su forma humana, algo cansada, el polvo que aún había no ayudaba en mucho.

Subaru volvió a su forma normal, alzando en brazos a Misora dirigiéndose a bajo por las escaleras. La joven parecía lista para protestar pero el joven le dirigió una nueva mirada de seguridad

-No hagas esfuerzo…aún estas muy débil…no quiero que te lastimes más.

Aunque Subaru no parecía ser él más adecuado para decir eso en ese preciso momento debido a su heridas, al joven se abrazo a su cuello.

-Gracias Subaru.

-Misora…Es una tremenda casualidad que nuevamente haya oído esa canción

-De que… ¿hablas Subaru?

-La canción esa la que bailamos cuando nos reencontramos

-No escuche nada Subaru

De la impresión el joven pensó detenerse…pero no lo hizo como era posible que haya oído esa canción pero nadie más lo hizo, Misora no parecía estarle jugando una broma, pero ¿Cómo era posible?.

**Continuara…**

Uffffffffff…..Ya se lo que dirán…que me he tardado una eternidad en continuarla...pero tuve unos problemas serios con mi computadora que no me dejaron continuar…..cuando hace una semana pensé en comprarme otra y esta comenzó a cooperar así que actualizaré más continuamente, es posible que solo en una semana :P probablemente….espero sus comentarios para todos lo que leen este fic…Besos y Abrazos para todos!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notas de Autor: **Lo prometido es deuda ¿no? Hice lo posible me di un tiempito para continuar esta historia…debido a mi ajustado horario no tengo tiempo para dormir pero si para escribir…pero vamos al caso.

**Disclaimers: **Rockman, Subaru Hoshikawara y todos los personajes del fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom

Capitulo 5 – Prodigios

El muy confundió joven moreno no daba crédito a sus oídos cuando escucho la reciente declaración de la chica que sostenía en brazos, era incomprensible, la música había sonado claramente cuando comenzó el ataque; abriéndose paso en la cortina de polvo, encontró la salida. Con una sonrisa muy amplia que dirigió a la cantante acelero su paso lo más que pudo, tenía que admitir que su fuerza estaba reducida por la batalla pero que le importaba, parecía que todo su sentimiento de cansancio y unas cuantas punzadas de dolor en el cuerpo desaparecían solo con sentir a su compañera en su brazos.

Los ojos de ambos jóvenes apenas se acostumbraban a la luz, cuando una brillo cegador apareció de pronto; Misora se aferro más al cuerpo del joven mientras Subaru quedo casi mareado por aquel resplandor. Cerrando sus ojos para acostumbrarlos a la luz reciente, al abrirlos prefirió nunca haberlos abierto. Un montón de cámaras estaban en la entrada del edificio, y el centelleo del flash hacia que ambos jóvenes quedaran mareados.

-No puede ser es ¡Misora Hibiki!- gritaba una de aquellas personas que con más emoción sacaba más y más fotos, provocando que todos hicieran lo mismo.

-Ese joven no es… ¿Subaru Hoshikawara?- al solo hecho de la pregunta, y la afirmativa general, el ataque de cámaras fue peor.

Ambos jóvenes ya mareados por tanto destello, cruzaron miradas atemorizadas, su resistencia definitivamente iba a ser poca y se agotaría en unos cuantos segundos si eso continuaba así. Unos paramédicos se dieron paso entre todas aquellas personas y señalándoles una ambulancia, los escoltaron hasta ella. Tras entrar Subaru dejo a Misora en una camilla, y él se sentó cerca a ella, ambos se dirigieron miradas de tranquilidad y alegría.

-Sabes creo que prefería quedarme en el edificio- declaró la cantante haciendo que el joven sonriera divertido por la propuesta, pero de cierta forma parecía pensar lo mismo.

-Y pensar que tú sufrías eso todo el tiempo-sonrió Subaru inclinándose un poco hacia atrás.

-Es divertido recordarlo- afirmo Misora mirando fijamente al joven castaño cuando unos segundos más tarde, entraron a la ambulancia un doctor seguido por dos enfermeras.

-Bueno jóvenes tendremos que atenderlos aquí…por que por lo visto no podremos hacerlo afuera- el doctor amablemente sonrió a ambos jóvenes, acercándose a Subaru inició con su análisis.

-Doctor…me siento bien… preferiría que iniciara a atenderla a ella primero- Reclamó Subaru tratando de sonar lo más cortés posible.

El galeno pareció hacer caso omiso a la queja del moreno, cuando estuvo a punto de volver a reclamarle el asunto, el médico lo toco en el hombro haciendo que Subaru gritara.

-Es muy generoso de tu parte que te preocupes por ella…pero cuando te vi salir del edificio note que tu postura no era normal…tu forma de caminar me lo dijo todo- mientras una de la enfermeras atendía a la joven peli rosa que miraba totalmente preocupada a su amigo, la otra traía unos vendajes y un esterilizarte.

-Ella se encuentra estable, tiene algunas heridas y rasguños que tratare enseguida- señalo la enfermera que atendía a Misora mientras procedía a lo dicho.

-Lo vez tu amiga esta bien…en cambio tú- La enfermera puso de inmediato una cortina separando a ambos jóvenes, el doctor procedió a quitarle su chaqueta y su polera, señalándole unos rasguños en su torso y algunos moretones. Sin darle oportunidad de protestar, procedió a limpiarlo y vendarlo.

Durante le proceso Subaru reprimió muchos gritos, realmente estaba muy lastimado, no era la primera vez que el pasaba, por esa razón aprendiendo algo de medicina básica, el mismo de auto curaba después de una ruda batalla, suprimir el dolor era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

-Me sorprendes joven- declaró el médico habiendo finalizado.

-¿Podría atreverme a preguntar la razón?

-Muchos hombres a los que he atendido, en edad superándote, han gritado a todo pulmón cuando hago este procedimiento, y tú mantuviste la calma, diría que tienes experiencia en este tratamiento.

-Algo así…se medicina básica por si tengo algún percance médico- declaró Subaru poniéndose su ropa nuevamente.

-No esperaría menos de Subaru Hoshikawara

Subaru giró su rostro, recibido por la sonrisa muy abierta de aquel hombre, retirando la cortina la joven se encontraba sentada, dio un brinco y se acerco a Subaru.

-¿Estas bien Subaru?

Asintiendo al cabeza, el alivio de la cantante fue mayor, se sentó a su lado sonriéndole y luego ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el médico que acababa de pronunciar algo que Subaru oía muy a menudo "Prodigioso".

-Ustedes son prodigiosos jóvenes, nunca he tenido el honor de tener dos pacientes como ustedes…bueno mi trabajo fue hecho…pongan su dirección en la computadora y el chofer los llevará a su casa…fue un honor- Sin más el galeno salió junto a sus enfermeras.

-Prodigioso- repitió Subaru como recordando algo que no el hacia muy feliz

Misora no tardo en descubrir el ¿por que?...esa mirada que tenia era la misma que tuvo cuando le conto que estaba solo, sin soportarlo lo abrazó susurrándole al oído "Prodigiosos, lo somos ambos", tras aquellas palabras Subaru pareció recobrar el sentido. Sonriéndole a su amiga por el gesto se dirigió a la computadora de la ambulancia.

-Bueno primero vamos a tu cas…

-NOO!-gritó Misora deteniéndole.

-Pero ¿por que?

-Date cuanta Subaru…la prensa ya saben que Misora ha regresado no me asombraría saber que ya saben donde vive y que nos están esperando allá- expuso Harp mientras se materializaba junto con War-Rock.

-Tiene razón… ¿Quieres que antes de poner un pie en su tranquila casa sea agobiada por esa gente?- preguntó irónicamente War-Rock, ya que Subaru mismo había admitido que eso era horrible.

-Entiendo ¿Pero a donde vamos entonces?- preguntó el joven castaño a ambos aliens.

-¿Puedo…puedo quedarme en tu casa Subaru?

El joven se dio un giro para ver a cantante un poco sonrojada por la suplica…ella misma parecía querer estar firme en su propuesta a pesar de su actitud.

-Por mi no hay problema

Sin más puso su dirección y la ambulancia se puso en movimiento, conforme avanzaba Misora dio un bostezo que no paso desapercibido por el joven de ojos castaños, que sonrió al ver los ojos soñolientos de la cantante con un rubor suave en las mejillas.

-¿Tienes sueño?

La joven movía la cabeza lentamente de lado a lado negando lo que era muy obvio, cuando otro bostezo la delató lo cual trató de cubrir inmediatamente con sus manos, el castaño conmovido por el gesto, puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la peli rosa y la acerco hacia él.

-Subaru

-Yo también tengo sueño-les sonrió Subaru excusándose cuando apoyo su cabeza en la de joven.

A los pocos momentos el cansancio tomo control de ambos héroes que empezaron a quedarse dormidos, antes de que Subaru cerrara los ojos, pudo ver como la ambulancia se detuvo, desperezándose un poco vio por la ventana que estaban al frente de su casa. Agradeciendo al joven al chofer, salió con la joven en brazos, arreglándose para abrir la puerta de su casa sin moverse demasiado; dejándola en el sofá de la sala se sentó a su lado contemplándola.

-Se ve hermosa ¿no? Subaru- la alíen compañera de la joven se había materializado al lado del joven

-Me empezaba a preguntar donde estaban ustedes

-Te arreglamos un problema malagradecido- refunfuño War-Rock haciendo una mueca de ofensa.

-Quiero hablar con ambos

-¿De que se trata Subaru es sobre Misora?-preguntó Harp preocupándose como siempre hacia por su amiga.

-Si…quiero saber por que no escucho esa música durante al batalla

-¿Qué música?-preguntó Harp con la misma mirada que Misora le había hecho cuando dijo la misma incógnita.

-Subaru…hay algo que quiero explicarte…no te preocupes Harp no le pasa nada a Misora

Subaru se dirigió a su habitación seguido por War-Rock, tras asegurarse que estaban solos, el joven castaño se sentó en las escaleras antes que empezara a reclamar las explicaciones el alíen comenzó a hablar.

-¿Subaru recuerdas de lo que te hablé?

-Te refieres a lo que me contaste…a que tú le tienes celos a el Rey Cepheus solo por que Harp lo prefiere y por eso siempre estuviste en guerra con él…eso no justifica los ataques y el que ella…

-No escuchara esa música…lo se… no creo que la escuche debes acostumbrarte.

No pudiendo creer lo que su amigo le había sugerido se levantó ofendido y acercándose donde estaba materializado el alíen se puso frente a frente a él.

-Yo lucharé por protegerla…quiero que ella esté a mi lado… y no importa que suceda no importa lo que tenga que hacer…al final de esto quiero estar con ella.

Tras una mirada de seriedad entre ambos, algo en la mirada de aquel ser Azul cambiaba, como si recordara algo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formulo en el rostro del alíen, y mirando al joven él cual apaciguo su rostro.

-Somos iguales…pero tal vez nuestra historia sea diferente.

Continuara….

Queridos lectores se que dije una semana, pero perdí al noción del tiempo pero antes que sea un mes decidí entregarlo ahora…me alegra que muchos lo hayan leído pero quisiera que me pusieran algunos Reviews…por favor es que quisiera saber sus opiniones y así ser más constante en la entrega de capítulos…os aseguro que de entre 3 a 10 días estaré entregando el siguiente capitulo. Cuídense y no olviden sus comentarios.


	7. Chapter 6

Queridos lectores se que dije una semana, pero perdí al noción del tiempo pero antes que sea un mes decidí entregarlo ahora…me alegra que muchos lo hayan leído pero quisiera que me pusieran algunos Reviews…por favor es que quisiera saber sus opiniones y así ser más constante en la entrega de capítulos…os aseguro que de entre 3 a 10 días estaré entregando el siguiente capitulo. Cuídense y no olviden sus comentarios.

**Notas de Autor: **Perdí la noción del tiempo…es que entro en exámenes y mi tiempo esta más recortado que nunca…pero dejar este fic NUNCA…así que antes que me pase de tiempo quiero dedicar este capitulo a aquellos que me dejaron un reviews…son los mejores les estoy eternamente agradecida.

**Disclaimers: **Rockman, Subaru Hoshikawara y todos los personajes del fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom

Capitulo 6 – Quiero Verte

Cierto chico de cabello castaño salía de su habitación, tratando de parecer muy tranquilo y relajado lo que era muy complicado por que tenia reflejado en el rostro la muerte misma, cuando se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos no parecía tener otro lugar interesante que mirar que no fuera el espacio frente a él. Pero comparado a su alíen amigo, su rostro parecía reflejar el Edén.

Subaru se giro en último momento hacia su amigo antes de descender por las escaleras cuando escucho la voz de su amiga llamándole desde le piso inferior, el rostro del alíen estaba peor que el suyo y recién pudo darse cuenta de su propio estado.

-War-Rock actúa normal- exigió Subaru mientras sentía como al voz de la joven se acercaba

Cuando la joven apareció al pie de la escalera solo llego a ver como su vista se deslizaba de un chico cayéndose hacia el techo de la casa y un dolor en la espalda acompañaba a su reciente experiencia.

-¿Misora estas bien?- fue lo primero que preguntó el joven héroe buscando en el rostro de la cantante una respuesta.

La respuesta fue muda, las miradas de ambos jóvenes se volvieron a juntar en uno contra el otro, el sonrojo de la joven fue repentino al verse en esa posición tan incómoda, Subaru giro su vista hacia un alíen que se partía de la risa al ver a los jóvenes tan sonrojados, tras lanzarle una mirada fulminante el ser solo se encogió de hombros como tratándole de decir que así era como el consideraba "actuar normal".

Subaru se levanto lentamente de la joven ayudándola a ponerse en pie, sin soltarse las manos se volvieron a ver fijamente, perdiéndose una vez mas en los ojos del otro.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó el joven castaño dirigiéndola hacia la cocina, al ver la pequeña sonrisa que se le formulo en el rostro.

-Comamos pizza Subaru- suplico la joven cuando vergonzosamente le rugió el estomago, lo que la sonrojo.

Sin querer replicarle hizo caso a la suplica y en un segundo salieron ambos jóvenes de la cocina, Subaru llevando la comida y Misora unos cuantos aderezos; tras acomodarse en la sala sentándose juntos frente al televisor que tenia el joven iniciaron con su festín viendo mientras las noticias que en ese momento pasaron. Lógicamente pronto cierto programa los aburrió rápidamente cuando ya iban en más de la mitad de la cena.

-Hoy creo que no paso nada interesante ¿no lo crees?- le guiño un ojo la joven peli rosa a lo que el joven solo sonrió por que ya era tan común que Rockman salvara a la gente, pero común o no siempre mostraban una pequeña nota.

Terminada la cena ambos héroes se dedicaron a buscar el control remoto para cambiar de canal pero algo hizo que se detuvieran y ambos quedaran en shock apenas el reportero mencionó sus nombres de héroes.

-…Como dije, durante el incidente en el edificio gubernamental, notamos que se desataba una batalla en el techo de la misma, subimos con un helicóptero y nuestras cámaras captaron estas imágenes.

El video mostraba cuando ambos héroes de abrazaban y fueron sorprendidos por las cámaras y comenzaron su huida adentrándose en el edificio.

-…Y eso no es todo, si hoy no fue un día lleno de romance para solo estos héroes sino también para una pareja algo curiosa…Subaru Hoshikawara y Misora Hibiki.

Boca abiertos pudieron ver como el video los mostraba saliendo del edificio, técnicamente desechos, luego como se retiraron a la ambulancia.

-En estos momentos gracias a una fuente pudimos saber la dirección de Misora Hibiki pero al parecer ella no ha llegado para que nos conceda una entrevista…definitivamente ambas parejas son encantadoras.

Tras ese ultimo comentario ambos jóvenes se lanzaron contra el espaldar del sofá, la nota periodística terminada dio fin al "sufrimiento" de ambos jóvenes, ambos con los ojos cerrados intentando tranquilizarse a si mismos.

-¿Subaru estas molesto?- pregunto suavemente la joven

-Para nada… ¿Por que preguntas tal cosa?

-Por lo que dijeron

Girándose a verla a los ojos, quiso decir lo contrario que estaba encantado que dijeran que eran una linda pareja, que le gustaría pasar cada instante de su vida con ella, no tenia que esperar a que el tiempo sea su enemigo nuevamente que esperara a que sucediera lo que paso hace años, no sabía que pasaría el día de mañana como todos, era el momento.

-Misora…

-Subaru ¿Cómo entramos al edificio?- se sobresaltó la joven, haciéndole desaparecer todo sentimiento al joven y suplantándola por la reciente preocupación.

-Se nos olvido eso…no tenemos cuartada, cuando recuperen los video estamos…

-…Salvados

Los héroe se giraron a para ver como sus compañeros les sonreían, y se miraban con complicidad; la habitación se sumergió en carcajadas por los cuatro, las miradas lo decían todo; habían hackeado los sistemas poniendo su supuesta entrada al edificio para mantenerse a salvo. Misora lanzó un bostezo estirando los brazos dirigiendo su mirada soñolienta hacia el joven quien solo se resigno a sonreírle.

-No hace falta decir que tienes sueño

-Un poquito

-Venga a dormir-susurró el joven ofreciéndole su mano.

La joven se agarró a esta y le siguió aun soñolienta con los ojos entrecerrados, pronto sintió que entraron a una habitación que reconoció al instante, la habitación de Subaru.

-Dormirás en mi cama y yo…

Cuando salía noto como la chica no le soltaba ni un momento todavía tenía firmemente tomada de esa mano, lo que la obligo a mirarla.

-Podrías quedarte un momento hasta que me quede dormida

La voz suplicante de la chica resonó en la mente y en el corazón del joven, pronto sintió como la mano de la chica temblaba y se suavizaba, ¿se arrepentía acaso?

-Por supuesto

Guiándola por las escaleras hasta su cama, Subaru se sentó en ella, viendo como la joven se acomodaba en al misma, con al clara entrada de la luz de la luna por su ventana hacia ver el ambiente mágico.

-¿Estas cómoda?

La joven abrazó más las cobijas y con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro asintió, logrando que el joven sonriera aún más lo que la sonrojo cubriéndose con las cobijas.

-Noches así son las que pase sola y muchas veces sentía que me faltaba algo- susurraba la joven mirando el cielo de la noche que ofrecía la ventana.

-Yo…siempre miraba este cielo durante estos años y a mi mente muchas veces vino la idea que tú mirabas las mismas estrellas que yo que en algún lugar de este inmenso mundo estabas tú

La declaración del joven hizo que volteara su vista para verlo y lo vio con la vista fija hacia las estrellas, con una sonrisa en su rostro que le hacia sentir una tranquilidad.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo pero muy en el fondo yo…sentía que alguien estaba esperándome.

Ahora el joven bajo al miraba para ver a la joven cantante que sonreía mirando las estrellas, como había extrañado esa sonrisa durante años, en ese momento ambos eran honestos con lo que decían, la misma sensación les recorría a ambos, esa de sentirse completos solo con la presencia del otro una felicidad infinita como las estrellas que veían.

Misora cerró los ojos largamente, y recuerdos le vinieron a la mente, esa sensación que tuvo de agonía cuando miraba las estrellas, esa sensación en su corazón que algo le faltaba, sabía ahora ¿por que?, tomando la mano del joven castaño inicio a cantar.

(Nota de Autor: la canción es "You Are My Love" de Yui Makino)

El color de las lagrimas  
en mis mejillas empapadas de lluvia  
la calida mirada de un viajero

una suave musica nostalgica...  
suena en medio del silencio  
los recuerdos perdidos en los que divagué

ese sueño comienza a volar con sus pequeñas alas  
atravesando el lejano mar y el cielo, llegando a nosotros  
yendo hacia el lugar donde los recuerdos no desaparecen

en medio de la noche oscura,  
me haces brillar  
con tu calida mirada  
quiero verte...

Cuando Misora termino la canción queda profundamente dormida, Subaru se levantó lentamente de su lado contemplando su rostro, al igual que lo hacia cuando ella cantaba, como extrañaba que ella le cante, extrañaba todo de ella, atreviéndose a rozar su rostro con su mano y tocar su suave piel se retiro, sin antes afirmar que era ella con quien quería estar.

Bajando por las escaleras suavemente pronto inicio a sentir un dolor agudo en el pecho, que lo obligo a lanzarse al piso de rodillas, respirando entrecortadamente unas voces resonaban en su cabeza.

_-No soy culpable_

_-Nadie lo es…pero yo estoy pagando tú pecado…por que tenías que quitarme lo que más me importaba…no entiendes que no es tuyo…que no es ella._

Recuperando poco a poco las fuerzas para levantarse una imagen se le vino a la cabeza, sentía como él mismo cerraba algo en una cajita, sintió como un sentimiento de tristeza se expandía por todo su cuerpo y pronto se vio desapareciendo esa imagen y cambiándola por su realidad actual, su mirada fija en el piso de su habitación.

Se levantó pesadamente y de cierta forma agradeció no haber gritado ni nada, no le hubiera gustado despertar a Misora cuando ella parecía tan tranquila después de un día tan atareado, dirigiéndose a la puerta dio una última mirada a su habitación y se dirigía a la habitación de sus padres. Pero entonces su mente volvió a esas voces e imágenes que había escuchado y visto.

La primera voz no la reconocía, pero su presentimiento le decía que lo había oído; y la segunda le era muy familiar hasta cercana, pero nunca la había oído de tal forma, tan derrotada y destrozada, nunca en todos estos año había oído a War-Rock llorar.

Continuara….

Chicos y Chicas lamento haberme tardado todo un rollo de tiempo pero como os dije estaba en exámenes y en una noche de inspiración….ósea ayer me decidí a continuar….me agrada que sigan apoyándome y se los agradezco de todo corazón…GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!


End file.
